You're Not Alone
by la fleur d'or
Summary: UPDATED! Do you love vampires? Do you love Ren? Do you love yaoi? If you answered yes to all of those questions, well then... you will love this story!
1. The Fateful First Encounter

**A/N:** Yay! New fanfic!! :D haha, okay well it's not new. Well... sorta. Okay for all my readers that don't know, this story was previously on my other account. But I didn't like the plot and so on so I decided to re-do it, and it was moved onto this account. I can keep better track of it this way. As for the people who were reading this on my other account, I'm sorry for all the confusion, but I hope you can learn to love this story as much as you might have loved the other!!

**Warnings:** vampires!! what more can ya ask for.... :D

**Ratings:** K-T for now (M in the later chapters)

**Pairings:** YAOI! shounen-ai, Ren Makka and my fictional character

**Genres:** Romance & Drama

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Karin... oh the things Ren would do... hahaha

* * *

**Lost**

_The boy with ebony eyes and hair was seated at a long table in the chair at the very center of the table. And there were plates and bowls, dishes, pans and cups full with sweets of various items, like puddings, cakes, tarts, cupcakes, cookies and biscuits and treacle tarts. The boy smiled; he was in heaven. He devoured into the foods, and then suddenly every other seat at the table was full with people, pretty girls and boys and old folk, circus folk, and woman and men, store clerks and wrestlers, and they were all talking and laughing with the boy. He was the center of attention for once in his life, and he was happy, eating with family and friends, not feeling lonely, not left in the dark._

_And then, he heard thunder flash outside of the window. The cheering from his family stopped, and the whole room turned black. The boy couldn't see a thing. He became scared, and he stood up, and scrambled against the wall, and slid down until his bottom was touching the wooden floor. He covered his eyes, seeing nothing and hearing voices screaming in terror. Tears leaked down his face, his sobs grew louder and louder. _

_He cried out, "Help me! Someone, help me—!" He didn't know the name, but once he had called it out, it felt as if he had always needed to. _

_Then, the double doors flew open, and everything-the screaming and pounding stopped as a dark figure walked into the room. It was a black shape but brought an array of light with him. The light blocked out the darkness, and the boy with lavender hair removed the hands from his wet face. _

_"You don't need to cry anymore. I am here now, Takashi Ankoku." The figure said, and then everything disappeared._

A boy with ebony hair and eyes sat up in bed, restless. His eyes were wide and frightened. He rubbed the disheveled bangs in front of his face.

_I had that dream again…_ The boy looked sad for a moment. He looked out of the window; at the shadows creeping along the sidewalk; and the moonlight shining through onto his figure. He clutched the hem of his blankets and lay back down on his side, shutting his eyes.

_If only I knew what it meant._

**xXx**

A cold wind blew through the night sky, black and frightening. And just as that gust went by, a sudden flash occurred and in a matter of seconds a group of people had appeared out of nowhere, just standing in the empty lot that was recently bought and named the Ankoku mansion. The house was big, and tall, old and dark, not much more elegant than the Vampires liked.

"It's just as beautiful as I thought it would be," cooed a woman in the group. Her deep red eyes glimmered in the darkness, staring up at the old house, her long and black hair was flowing behind her softly, and her smile was ever so serene, making her seem the picturesque angel any man desired.

The male of the group marveled at the sight before him also, taking in every dreary detail with a satisfied sigh. He said, "That it is dear," and then turned to face his family after taking another breath of cool air. Red eyes silently observed his two children, and then over to his wife. "Well, my family, this is our new home. What do you think, children?" He rubbed the short black fuzz on his chin, expecting marvelous answers.

His older daughter pressed her lips into a thin and cold smile. The pale of her complexion seemed to disintegrate as the wind pounded against her cheeks, beating them softly red, black hair brushed against her cheeks. The same ruby eyes stared back at the man. She answered with care, "It is a very handsome house father. I thank you and mother for moving us here."

Their father beamed at her. "Ah, just what I'd expect from my perfect daughter. Now what about you, huh Tomoko?" He then looked down to his younger daughter.

Short and cute with the same features, the little girl clutched at her dolly and smiled at her papa. "I love it papa!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. Together they laughed, while the daughter grimaced in disgust and her mother smiled lovingly. They seemed like the perfect family. Besides the secret the family shared, there was one thing missing, one mistake in their life. And that mistake wasn't there.

It was then that one of the family members took notice on this. The mother looked around, expecting to see a boy with black hair and eyes, shivering in the cold, clinging onto his elder sisters elbow. But there was not a boy at all, just a sad cry from a crow passing by. "Say, Tsukiko, where did your brother get to?" the mother asked, looking quizzically at her daughter.

Tsukiko glanced to her side glumly, and she replied, "He was at my side when we left."

Her father narrowed his eyes, and let his younger daughter down. "Knowing that boy... he probably made a mistake in his enchantment, and mixed up the destination," he said with a scowl.

"So he's lost then?" the mother confirmed, also looking slightly mad. "Should we look for him?" she turned toward her husband. "He doesn't know around the place after all…"

The father said, "No. Let him find his own way here. That boy needs to start learning to do things on his own, he's 16 already and he's afraid of the dark, Kotone," he gave his wife a commanding glare. "Come," he said turning his back. "We have much preparation to do before the night is done."

With that said, his family followed him up the steps. The younger daughter reached for Tsukiko's hand and she said to her older sister, "Sister, is brother going to be OK?"

Tsukiko looked down into her sister's big and frightened eyes. Her sister always worried for their brother when he messed up with their father. _ What a silly girl, always caring for that screw-up,_ Tsukiko thought. "Yeah. Don't worry about it Tomoko," she assured.

xXx

"Ah, where could I be?" a boy with ebony hair and violet eyes groaned to himself, because no one else would be lost in a forest at night. He sighed, looking around frantically, and he said, "I must have mixed up my incantations again. I'm so hopeless," he sat down against a tree and hugged his knees close to his chest.

_Father's going to be mad at me…_

He sighed again. _My name is Takashi Ankoku. I just turned 16, and I used to live in England, until, my parents moved me here to Japan. Well it wasn't just me. There were my two sisters, Tsukiko and Tomoko also. Only… I've lost them. Our family left for here many hours ago now… and I screwed up the spell and got lost._

_I can't help but think of what bitter use I am to a family of vampires. They won't come look for me, I know, for that exact reason._

He had been wandering through the never-ending forest for what seemed like hours now. His legs had grown tired, and his eyes weary. It was black all around. Takashi felt scared. He didn't like the dark, never did. It frightened him too much.

After a few silent minutes, he sighed.

_Why did I have to end up here in this strange place, and alone at that? Especially at night when it's dark . . ._

His eyes glistened with fresh tears. Laying his head on his knees, he sobbed quietly.

Normally he didn't like crying outside of the solitude of his room, it made him seem weak. But no one was around to hear him, so it wouldn't matter.

Takashi couldn't stop crying. It was hard for him to, because once he started; nothing could get him to stop. He was hungry, and tired, and perhaps even more scared now than he had ever been. Bad things were all happening at the wrong time. He didn't understand why his parents had to move him here in the first place. Or why he was so different from his family anyway.

His sisters were talented and very powerful, as was his mother and father, and they all shared the clan's black hair and ruby red eyes.

_But I… I can't even stand looking into the dark, and I'm horrible at spells. Not to mention I can't stand blood. And besides, I don't even have red eyes._

Bitterly, sunk into his own demented thoughts, the vampire boy soon fell asleep lying against the tree, his face soaked with salty tears.

**xXx**

A tall boy with silver hair and eyes walked from the scene of a young girl lying on a park bench, her memory having been completely wiped. The boy's name was Ren Makka, only son of the local Vampire family. He wiped the red substance from his mouth and smirked to himself, after just taking his fill of blood for the night, (and his fill of passion) he decided it was time to go home.

And while using his custom route the family mansion [through the forest he came across something oddly peculiar. Hands in his jean pockets, and looking into the darkness, Ren's eyes flashed red.

There was a dark figure tightly curled into a ball, in front of a tree trunk. Though it was a human, Ren's interest got the better of him. He crept closer. And soon as he did, an appetizing scent filled the air. Ren's fangs protruded hungrily. He found himself mesmerized with this intoxicating smell. Never before had he come across one such as this.

_Who is this person? _

He thought. And why were they just lying here like this, their body open to anyone who came by here, free to do whatever they chose to the young child. Not that it was his job to worry about that.

It was hard to tell, but Ren assumed this person was a girl. However, in the past he had been wrong, bringing up his old roommate, Ren pushed that aside. He leaned over the girl. She was terribly cute. Porcelain skin, black hair and eyes. Typical Japanese girl. God, Ren felt the pleasure way down to his groin. He was so close now... Oh her scent... Gently, Ren pushed the bangs out of her face. The girl stirred but she did not wake.

Ren didn't know what he was doing suddenly. He had already eaten, so what was he doing taking another meal? He was staring, entranced at the pale skin of her neck. His eyes were enraptured with her, his nose with that delicious perfume that was her. She was leading him in and if he was caught, he wouldn't be able to control himself. It was like he was in a trance; all he knew was that he wanted her more than anything else. He couldn't stop his hands from sliding down the girls slim figure. However, when he did, he felt nothing but a flat chest, nothing to cup or hold, and he froze, knocked out of his trance.

_What the hell? A—a boy? His eyes widened in shock. Not cool._

It only took Ren a couple seconds to register that this was not a girl before the girl who was not opened his/her eyes and screamed so loud that it frightened all the birds in the forest and they flew away at the sound, and even Ren, who staggered backwards. He stared in shock.

Takashi Ankoku awoke to find a face so close to his he could smell this amazing odor. A boy's face. At first it looked like he was going to kiss Takashi but then he saw those fangs and the unmistakable piercing red eyes.

_A... A vampire? What is he doing here? _He thought, in shock. _H-he almost drank my blood!_

Ren felt disgusted with himself. It was a fucking boy. Gods be damned he had fallen for that tricky girly face again! _I almost drank his blood! _

Takashi stared at him, horrified. He pulled himself together. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said, trying to put up his cold exterior.

The silver haired vampire laughed, regaining himself from the shock. "Why? Want me to continue?"

Takashi gasped, his cheeks heating up, and growled, still glaring as Ren snickered. Takashi said, "no, I don't. And who do you think you are trying to suck someones blood like that? You think I would just let you?"

The taller male sighed and stressed his brows with his hand. "Stupid human. This is why I don't coerce with guys... girls are so much easier to seduce."

_Human? Takashi's eyes widened. This person thought he was a human? Usually vampires could detect another vampire just from miles away. It was the blood, there was a certain scent to it. _

Takashi smirked, "I see you're about as stupid as you act. Do you honestly think I'm a human?"

Ren's eyes widened. _No way. This shrimp... he couldn't be like me... _Ren thought. He felt so foolish for not catching the fellow vampire's scent. How could he miss it? Normally he could sniff it out for miles away. But this time...

When he had came upon the boy, his blood smelled so... delicious. It didn't appear to be a vampire scent... it was the very kind Ren _craved_. The kind that made his blood boil. But better. He didn't get it. He only craved human blood. _Unless... No. No, that couldn't be it._

Ren regained himself and glared. "So you're a vampire too." He dug his hands into his pockets. "Heh, I should've known." _Good job Ren, just play it cool. _Takashiscoffed_._ "I didn't know there were any other vamp families around here other than mine... just where the hell did you crawl out of?"

Takashi felt his body shiver at the question. Ren's voice did something to him. It was strange, and he couldn't explain it. But it put excitement flowing through his veins, through his blood. And he was sure that he had heard it before.

"England."

"You don't have an accent."

"We move around a lot."

"Ah, of course. So why did you move this time? Too many girls gone missing in your neighborhood?"

Takashi gasped inwardly. This person... he was too smart for his own good. He was one step closer to the right direction. He glared, hoping not to get found out. "My family isn't stupid enough to not cover up our nightly affairs." He looked over Ren and added, "although _some_ vampires choose to be careless with their meals."

Ren chuckled. "Oh, so you caught me."

"I can smell the blood on your skin." And it was true, he could. Takashi may have been a weakling, but his nose was very distinctive. A young girl's blood, along with a strangely intoxicating kind that must have been Ren's own, he could detect.

"And I can smell the fear on yours."

_Shit. Takashi_'s eyes widened.

Ren continued. "Are you always this frightened around other vampires...? hmmm... thats quite interesting, considering..." His demon eyes looked at Takashi from a slanted angle, his head was cocked. He snickered, "Oh, have I discovered your secret?" Takashi didn't know what to do, or say. But Ren just kept going. "You look so pathetic right now... I bet you're even scared of the dark." He paused to laugh, only when seeing the look on the smaller vampire's face said, "oh so its true! Girly little weakling, afraid to suck blood, afraid to see it... you're exactly the kind of person that I hate," he growled.

Takashi's eyes widened. How could someone he just met hate him already? His chest suddenly hurt, a lot. And he didn't know why. His voice trembled, "S-so why were you trying to suck mine just a minute ago?"

Ren scoffed. "Idiot. I would die before I touched a man. It's disgusting." And he turned around to walk away. But he stopped, looked down to his right and said, "as for that, I thought you were a girl." Then he looked back at Takashi with a menacing smirk and even more evil eyes.

Takashi watched as he walked away, this unknown feeling burning deep inside his chest. He clutched his torso and grumbled, "bastard."

As he walked through the dark forest, the ebony eyed vampire cursed that silver haired vampire silently. Making fun of him like that... it was unforgivable. Especially for a person he'd just met. He felt sick to his stomach now. He already had enough of that at home; from his father, his sister Tsukiko and especially his mother who'd treated him like a disease ever since he was born. He didn't need anyone else telling him how useless he was. Takashi knew this already.

**/cricket/** (1)

The boy jumped at the sudden noise. His dark eyes looked around frantically, hoping to death that some murderer wouldn't come out to kill him. But it was just a cricket. So he continued, now almost running, although he hadn't a clue where he was going. _God! At this rate, I'm never going to get home._ His eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

After who knows how long of half/walking/half/running, Takashi had to stop to catch his breath. He bent over, hands on knees as he breathed in and out hard and fast. When he finally stopped and could breathe normally again, his nose caught the smell of a vampire. His eyes widened. It was Tsukiko's scent. And it was coming from his left. Suddenly Takashi started to sprint in the direction of the smell. He was so happy! He had finally found his home at last! He saw light at the end of the forest and kept running past the trees and into the street. The streetlamps were the only comforting source of light standing all alone in front of the huge mansion. And standing outside of the house was none other than his older sister Tsukiko. Takashi slowed down and stood there on the sidewalk. Tsukiko must have come out here to lure him home with her scent, which means she helped him! But she was glaring hard at him as he begun his walk down the long walkway, and part of him wished he was still back in that forest.

* * *

**(1):** I have no idea what sort of sound a cricket makes o.O Surprisingly, it escapes me at this moment. Seriously! So if you know, let me know, cuz I'm dying to know! lol

**As a side not, Takashi and Ren don't know each others names yet, so keep that in mind.  
**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!! I'd appreciate all the love you send! ;D Updates when I get at least 10 reviews, I'm not too picky. Oh! yes, I almost forgot!! I am taking any suggestions to the storyline that you may give... So if ya have any just throw em out there!

**xxx**


	2. The Start of Something

**A/N:** I didn't receive very many reviews for the first chapter T_T And it was out for a very long time... heheh... is it just me or does nobody like my story????????!!!!! IDK. Anyways, I'm continuing it nonetheless. And to the three people that did review; Thaaaaaaaaaaank Youuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Angelsrm**- Your suggestion was greatly appreciated! :D I took it into mind, but it's not exactly what I was looking for, or where the story is going! But thank you anyways :)

**Ten- **thanks for the knowledge! lol and your suggestion for the plot was sort of what I had in mind... but I'm not telling what exactly! No spoilers :p

**Bluebird- **Thanks for the compliment! And I know what you mean... it was hard to get inspiration back after the first chapter, and especially when it seemed like no one liked my story! But I haven't lost the inspiration or willpower to end this story just yet! So stick around :) And thank you for reviewing!

**Sidenotes:**

Also, in the first chapter I made a slight mistake. I introduced Takashi as a character with black hair and eyes, but somewhere in the chapter I described him as having violet eyes and lavender hair. This is not so. Takashi has black eyes and black hair, not any other color! If you were confused, I apologize! I remade the previous version of this same story where my main character had lavender hair and eyes and so on... haha.... anyways, I'm sorry for the slight mishap! Wish I could go back and edit that....

* * *

_After who knows how long of half/walking/half/running, Takashi had to stop to catch his breath. He bent over, hands on knees as he breathed in and out hard and fast. When he finally stopped and could breathe normally again, his nose caught the smell of a vampire. His eyes widened. It was Tsukiko's scent. And it was coming from his left. Suddenly Takashi started to sprint in the direction of the smell. He was so happy! He had finally found his home at last! He saw light at the end of the forest and kept running past the trees and into the street. The streetlamps were the only comforting source of light standing all alone in front of the huge mansion. And standing outside of the house was none other than his older sister Tsukiko. Takashi slowed down and stood there on the sidewalk. Tsukiko must have come out here to lure him home with her scent, which means she helped him! But she was glaring hard at him as he begun his walk down the long walkway, and part of him wished he was still back in that forest._

Those eyes pierced into his flesh, burning and singing like fire. Takashi had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He was trapped. He would have to obey.

"Father, you called for me...?" His emotionless eyes settled on his father's own.

"Sit." He did as he was told while his father poured himself a glass of dark red blood. He sat in the very same chair he always sat in when his father called for him. His father took a long drink of the blood and then set the glass down. He was smiling, but not very friendly, more like... a murderer. Then he said, "You know... I would have loved to not see your face for a few days... weeks even. But... as fate would have it, Tomoko-chan was upset. And I can't have you making my daughter cry." He sat back, folding his arms behind his head. "Speaking of Tomoko... she has grown incredibly fond of you over the years..."

_She is my sister._

"What was that?" The vampire Lord smiled eerily at the boy.

Takashi answered back, "nothing, sir. I didn't say anything."

Takashi had forgotten that his father could hear his thoughts if he chose to. It was a special ability that only powerful vampires can achieve. Mind reading, that is. A vampire would have to go through years of mental training and stability to accomplish it. Tsukiko had managed it when she was only seven; their parents sensed she was ready at an early age. While Tomoko had a few years or so to go until she started her training. Takashi, on the other hand, had failed his training. He wasn't strong enough to maintain it, nor was he willing to complete the practices. Because it was mind reading, you had to use your brain to tap into another person's head. Just trying to do that was very dangerous. Whomever the student was practicing on, for instance, would suffer brain damage or in the worst case, dye if something went wrong. And taking in mind that it was practice, and the student had a 50/50 chance of either passing or failing, the threat was very risky. So risky they used humans for these practices. Either way they were going to die, so it didn't matter. Takashi didn't want to kill anyone, he was to weak. Now, he could have chosen to practice on another vampire. Doing that though was even more harder, and it was an advanced test that came later. The vampire would have to be an elder, or superior and therefore would have the mind reading ability mastered. The student would have to break into the elder's thoughts in a certain amount of time; but, they would be fighting back with their own minds. This process was painful and required a large amount of stamina and strength, not to mention patience. Some vampires had gone crazy after being tapped into by their own kind. It was not something for the weaklings to do. This being, it was made a world wide competition that happened once every 17 years.

"What, forgot I can hear everything you're thinking did you?" His father laughed menacingly. "You are far to weak, boy. Always being so carefree... so defenseless." His thin hands began to twirl the wine glass around so that the blood sloshed inside of it, threatening to fall over any second. "So... so weak..." his red eyes narrowed venomously at the glass. his grip tightened. "It pisses me off!" And the glass shattered in between his claws. Blood spilled all over his desk, while shards of glass flew across the room, some striking Takashi harshly. He bit his lip as he felt his own blood run down his cheek. His father sniffed, then grimaced. "Disgusting. Get out!"

Takashi ran as quick as he could before his father decided to punish him. He could hear the man's wicked laughter as he left the room. As soon as he was far enough away he cursed vivaciously in his head. _That man... I hate him so much. It could have gotten dangerous back there..._ He leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. He was in a very long corridor.

"You're lucky he didn't punish you." Tsukiko appeared in front of him, same bland look she always had on her face.

Takashi had jumped. "Dammit, Tsukiko... I didn't sense you coming."

"Of course you wouldn't." Her cold red eyes glared down at him.

"Anyways, why are here if you're just going to be like that...?" Takashi ignored that look. It was normal. She'd been glaring at him like that ever since he could remember. Because he was weak, she told him. And weak vampires didn't deserve to live.

She replied, "Don't be ignorant, weakling. That's not the way you speak to your superior."

"Stop acting like him, or have you gone so far you can't stop?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened in fury. In a flash she grabbed her brother by the throat, lifted his scrawny body into the air before slamming him against the will hard. He looked at her through agitated eyes. "Dammit..." his hands grabbed at her's. It was useless though; he knew he could never beat her.

Tsukiko looked like she wanted to murder him. "I. Am. Not. Like. That. Man," she said, slowly and carefully, her voice dripping with venom. Her grip tightened and Takashi struggled to breathe, making weak little noises. He fought to keep his eyes open. For he knew what would happen if they were to close in front of those poisonous red ones. "Say it," Tsukiko commanded. Her brother did not comply, and she shouted it once more in his face. "Say it!"

Takashi scowled. He hated having to obey her commands like a dog. But at least she wouldn't kill him."Y-you are not like him." Tsukiko's grip loosened after it was said. She let herself calm. Her brother fell on his knees to the ground, breathing ruggedly. He dared not think anything at that moment; his sister was watching him like a hawk. She grabbed his arm when he got up to leave.

"I have one thing I need to say to you..." she explained. Takashi's interest piqued. He raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'what?' "Get a hold of yourself, trash. Every time you screw up you make Tomoko cry." His eyebrows furrowed. _Whatever_, he thought, and watched his (sister?) as she walked away. Then she stopped, and looked back at him with her demonic eyes. She said, "if this continues, I'll see to it you can't ever make her worry again..." Takashi shivered when he thought about what that sort of sentence implied. She wasn't really his sister... was she? He watched her walk on a little more, and then completely disappear into thin air. And he scowled, _tch... she thinks she's so cool, because she can teleport like that..._ He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking also, although he didn't know where he was going. _I could do it too... if I tried harder... _His eyes lowered to the ground. _That's right... I could practice every day and if I kept up with my lessons... I'd eventually surpass even Tsukiko!_ That sort of lingering happiness made him smile. For a second. It was gone the next. The ebony-eyed boy sighed. _Who am I kidding? I don't have the strength... I'm weak like they all say. That's right... even in the past I've trained hard, and it all amounted to nothing in the end._ He recalled the time when he was 8, and there was a test on teleportation in his class. The whole class had practiced countless times together, and now was the time to prove to their parents and elders that they were ready to move to a higher rank. Takashi remembered feeling the bitterness as he watched his fellow classmates receive their year-end diplomas, while he sat in the dark far away from everybody. He remembered being so frustrated because he had trained so hard- it was to the point where he was literally a mess of sweat, blood and tears. He hadn't gotten any help either; his parents were too busy with his prodigy sister, and his sister hated him, with a passion. So he was all alone; when he trained, when he cried and cried into his pillow, when all the kids had moved on to a higher grade and he was still in the same class. To go that far... and fail... it tore him apart.

Takashi rubbed his eyes. Thinking about it only made him more bitter, more sad. It was no good to reminiscence on the past. _Besides_, he told himself, _I gave up vampire training a long time ago. There's no point in crying about it now. _

"Now now, who's crying?"

Uh! Takashi turned to face his mother, standing in one of the doors in the hallway. She smiled slyly at him; a smile that would have made any mortal fall to his knees in a pit of lust and greed. Oh, and let's not forget despair. With her dazzling good looks and ideal features, it wasn't a surprise that men everywhere fall for her. But she was only devoted to one; her darling Vampire Lord. That didn't necessarily mean she couldn't feed on all those handsome young men though... Kotone Ankoku was the definition of heart breaker. However, when Takashi saw her, he was reminded of an atrocious python queen, mad enough to swallow her baby pythons up whole, or not whole at all, rather in teeny pieces that she had ripped apart herself one by one.... Of course he could never think or say that. "First father, then Tsukiko... now you?" Hands in his pockets as usual, he looked away from his mother as if she were troublesome. "Why's everybody going around reading my thoughts?"

Now Takashi's mother wasn't quite as harsh on him as his father and sister were. She was his mother after all. She birthed and nursed him with her own body. It was just as if... he didn't exist. He was like the stereotypical middle child that the parents forgot about. However, his mother still talked to him, but rarely did she pay attention to what he was saying. The only occasion she'd ever engaged in things concerning him was whenever he was being punished by his father... and all those times she had just been agreeing with her husband.

Kotone's sweet smile was making her son sick. She replied, "well it's hard not to when somebody's walking around our home so defenseless!" she chuckled. Takashi didn't like how she was looking at him. It was... weird. Almost like she knew something he didn't. It was then he noticed she was dressed up quite extravagantly. She wore a long flowing red gown made by one of her professional designers; made of some sort of rich-named silk that probably cost a fortune (Takashi isn't a fashion expert) with heels, diamond earrings and a mink fur coat to top it all off. Not to mention her usually long flowing black hair had been curled and put up. What was the occasion? Didn't they just move here?

"Are you going somewhere, Kotone?" (She had instructed her children to call her that when they were very young.)

"Hmm?" she wasn't really paying attention, of course. There was a mirror to her right and the temptress was busy primping herself to look more fabulous, if that was possible. Takashi's mother looked like a doll. A very... dangerous doll with sharp teeth and red eyes... "Oh I can't talk right now, I'm going to Lord Ranvome's estate for the council dinner with Takashi." She didn't see the bitter look in her son's eyes as she left to accompany her dear husband. People may have thought he was too depressing at times, but he just hated being reminded that his name wasn't his at all, in fact it was his father's first.

Some time later as Takashi was walking around again, he wondered why he was walking in the first place, and to where. That's when he realized he had no idea to where his room was. He sighed. Well... couches were good enough. He was lucky to find a small den in the large castle with a couple comfy-looking couches. There really were too much rooms in there new place. His thoughts revolved around walking through a castle maze as he drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

"Why Lord Ankoku, you've made it after all!" Romulus Ranvome exclaimed, walking toward his guests, pleased to see them walking into the magnificent ball room. He was clothed in a new suit from the dashing gentleman's line. Shiny in silk, standing out among dull grays and light blacks; it matched his jet black hair that was smoothed back, leaving one bit of hair hanging every so carefully in front of his forehead. The lights shone on his beautifully pale skin, making it seem even more delectable to the eye. He was pure desire, inside and out.

Takashi Ankoku smirked and said, "Of course we have, Romulus. We wouldn't miss an important meeting like this."

Romulus held out his arms. "How do you enjoy the ball room? It is to your liking I presume?" He raised a brow and grinned, showing sharp fangs. "Had it newly furnished after dear Aunt Hatsu finally turned to dust."

Takashi chuckled. "I see you still have quite the blunt humor as I remember Romulus."

"Mmm, but it is quite lively for a Lord's meeting..." Kotone batted her thick lashes. The doorman slid off her coat and she beamed next to her husband in matching attire. She smirked as Romulus turned towards her and grinned lecherously.

"Well if it isn't the Lord's Lady herself..." he knelt down and held out a gloved hand to the dazzling damsel, who in turn extended her own. Romulus placed a chaste kiss on her dainty hand. He looked up, grinning still. "It is nice to see you again, Lady Ankoku."

Kotone's mischievous red eyes glittered underneath the massive chandelier. "Likewise," she exchanged and pulled away. She felt her husbands eyes on her, yet she could only smile in amusement.

"So!" Romulus straightened up and beamed at Takashi. "Where is that handsome son of yours then Takashi? He's of age now surely."

When this was said, Romulus could sense a very dark air about Takashi. His blood red eyes narrowed. Perhaps, in distaste for the question. Or perhaps in distaste for the subject of the question. Romulus lips turned upwards, knowingly. He really loved to play with people, especially his associates. It made life much more interesting. And Romulus was all for excitement. "I'm not foolish, Romulus. If I hadn't known you all your life I would presume to be very flustered right now. You are a very threatening man of course, and yet... I hold no fear at anything you say," Takashi smirked back. "Rather... disgust."

"Haha!" Romulus clapped his fellow Lord on the back and grinned jokingly. "So my colleague does have a sense of humor after all!"

"Sense of humour? Why anyone could tell you two are close if you can joke like that..." she giggled behind her hand.

No more was said on Takashi jr.'s behalf. Romulus knew only too well of his colleagues' son, so he knew how worthless he was to his own father.

They began walking, while Romulus introduced them to several Lord's and Lady's in the ball room. After shaking many hands, and receiving many kisses, on Kotone's part, they came across the very gentleman Romulus had planned on introducing them to. He was a tall youth, lean with strong features and moonlit bluish/silver hair. When Kotone laid her eyes on him she was taken by surprise. He had these astonishingly bright gold eyes, almost concealed behind long bangs. His hair was long, so like a teenager. Kotone found herself quite attracted to this boy, no-man. Which was what he looked like after all.

"Ah, here we are finally! May I introduce Ren Maaka!" He set his hand on the boy's shoulder and the party was shocked to see Ren shoot Romulus a piercing glare. Kotone was quite intrigued. "Ahh yes... I remember you do not like being touched..." Romulus withdrew his hand and grinned still. "Cheeky little brat," he commented, then looked back at his colleague and his wife. "Just started as my apprentice and already he acts like he's the elder."

Kotone laughed richly and remarked, "well sometimes it's hard to tell if you're actually your age or not Romulus!"

Said vampire's dark brow rose elegantly. He flashed his white fangs at the Vampiress, his eyes glued to hers in a lustful way.

Ren noticed the beautiful Vampiress before him and fixed his suit. He noticed his master already working on her and cleared his throat loudly. Didn't she have a husband? Ahh yes, the Lord something or other... who was currently gripping her arm like she was about to run away. "Master? What do I owe this... pleasuring visit?" he said, looking at the man with all the boredom he had in his gleaming eyes.

Romulus straightened up. "Hmm? Ahh yes, I was just about to tell my dear friend Takashi Ankoku, what a prodigy you are!" Takashi glared at his "dear friend." He knew just how much Romulus loved to show off. But this was quite low... Parading his prodigy about, knowing Takashi himself had no son to be proud of. It was just like him to do this sort of thing.

Ren sighed,"I know I'm good but this sort of thing is really annoying ya know..." He looked around in a tiresome way. "You've introduced me to every old guy here, acting like I'm some prized possession of yours."

Takashi raised his brow. "Oh so he speaks his mind does he?" The party chuckled, but Ren's eyes fixated unhappily on him as he continued. "If you were my apprentice, the only time you would be able to speak would be when I allowed you to. Romulus has you on quite a loose leash, doesn't he...?" He looked at Ren in interest. Yes, the boy was very interesting.

Romulus sighed. "Loose leash indeed... this boy doesn't give in to commands easily... He even showed up late today!" Ren glared at his superior. He hadn't explained why he was late, but the meaning wasn't important, even if it was a good enough reason. "Even so... putting all this aside, I've got a meeting to conduct..."

* * *

**A/N:** SHORT CHAPTER! I know D: But ehh, I need time to sort out where this is going! Till then... to my 3 reviewers! I loooooooove you! :D

P.s. I'll love you more if you review again! :3 peasies?


	3. What's With This Feeling?

**A/N:** Hello once again my lovely readers! :3 Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story so far. And I give you the third chapter! Also, if you were confused on whether or not I was going with the boarding school thing, I'm not. I know I know, Ren and Takashi living together in the same room would be sooooo hot! But alas, it doesn't fit into my storyline. So the school, the people will be the same, but it is not a boarding school. Just a regular all-boys school.

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**XX-animeXalchemist-xx:** I'm glad my story was your first review :D lol and as for the suggestion, it was greatly anticipated. I do have something like that in mind.

Everyone else, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The sun was shining bright and early come Monday morning. Which was lucky, considering Takashi had to walk to his new school, while, Tsukiko got a ride in the limo. The teenager obstructed the glare of the sun with his hand as he walked, squinting into the distance of the park. It was the same park he had gotten lost in the other day. Also the same place he met that obnoxious vampire. He was still so agitated whenever he thought about the guy. It just goes to show that no matter how handsome or cool someone is, most of the time they'll turn out to be a complete asshole, Taka thought.

It took him a while but when Takashi finally arrived at the Academy, the schoolyard was already empty, and everyone had gone inside. "Dammit, I'm late on my first day!" He cursed, irate. He began to pursue the empty hallways, looking for his homeroom as he grumbled to himself. "If I took the limo it wouldn't be like this..."

There it was, Room 302. Slim fingers pushed open the sliding door and all heads turned. As soon as Takashi walked through that doorway his whole personality switched. Instead of the scared, defenseless boy he is, he becomes the cool and composed male that everyone else sees. Emotionless eyes, firm expression.

"Excuse me sensei, pardon my tardiness. I'm Takashi Ankoko," he said coolly.

"Wow, what a pretty boy!"

"And such a smooth skin tone too!"

A group of boys sitting together gossiped. "In fact, he just might give you a run for your money Makka."

Ren Makka tore his eyes off the person he'd previously met. Takashi Ankoku huh... So he must be that guy's son, Ren thought. Just my luck. He ignored the meaningless gossip and scowled, in annoyance. Takashi looked different than the whimpering little kid he experienced before, more adult. It was strange. The eyes he saw that night were probably the most extraordinary set of irises he had ever seen.

"-cused. Just take the desk next to Ren."

What! Ren's eyes widened and he watched as Takashi's head turned and saw him. The black haired male's own expression changed. He too was shocked, and everyone noticed the two's discern. "Is there a problem, Ren, Takashi?" the teacher asked.

Takashi smiled primly and answered, "no sensei, gomennasai."

Ren snarled angrily, and folded his arms against his chest. He didn't look at Takashi until he sat down next to him. Because, that stench! Oh god it was absolutely hard to ignore, such a strong scent that was pulling him in. Ren had to cover his nose. It wasn't that he smelled bad, it was just to good. And usually when Ren encountered a scent he liked... he well pounced, metaphorically. And Takashi... Takashi was exactly the sort of smell he preferred. No! That couldn't be! Ren felt so powerless, even though the double black himself wasn't doing a thing to him.

While Ren covered his face, his neighbors seemed to notice the vampire's unusual behavior.

"What is Makka doing?"

"I think he smells something bad... but I don't smell anything at all."

"Maybe it's Takashi-san he smells."

Said guy looked at Ren's spectacle out of the corner of his eye. He felt his face burn with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that guy! He had only just sat down and he was making fun of him already. And he didn't smell bad! Did he? Takashi conveniently turned to his side to sniff at his jacket. A light hint of detergent, but that was it. He didn't smell anything unpleasant, although there was this lovely scent coming from Ren's own direction now that he noticed it. It was so heavenly... like some sort of perfume, but not the cheap kind girls pour on. Takashi couldn't explain the smell, but it took his nose on a joyride. Figures, Takashi scoffed. While I go on looking like the smelly idiot he smells like a god.

There was only one thing going through both teenagers minds at that moment; Why did I have to get stuck sitting next to this guy?

**xXx**

After morning classes, the hallways were buzzing with gossip about the new transfer student and his relationship with their prized beauty, Ren Makka. It was now a known fact that Ren and he knew each other and that Ren hated Takashi. Although the reason why no one truly understood. Due to all the many rumors; that Takashi stole Ren's girl, that Ren was jealous of Takashi, and even that Takashi betrayed Ren for an older woman in England! Takashi was amazed at how fast rumors spread, and also how popular he seemed to be. Although it was only guys who he received attention from he welcomed it no less. Ren Makka however, was not happy.

The vampire with _scorching _yellow eyes leaned against the wall by himself, but he was surrounded by irritating chatter. He glared over at Takashi. Everything about this situation was annoying. Why was he here? That silly little excuse of a vampire was ruining his sense of control. In the forest that night he was sure what he smelled was just a after-smell from his previous dinner but now that the two vamps met again it was there, still. Ren was not pleased. And not to mention this kid was supposed to be his pupil! Ren thought back to the dinner party the other night.

_It was after midnight and everyone but the Ankoku's and Ren had gone from Romulus' mansion. They were currently sitting, talking in the Lord's study. The spacious room was kept dark, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that would have held a million candles ablaze. There were deep red walls seemingly even darker then, and giant glass windows that were directly behind Romulus desk. Many bookshelves adorned the walls nearly reaching the grand cieling. And in the middle of the room, on comfortable red furniture sat the party, their faces lit by the fires light from the fireplace. Among all portraits and photographs along those dark red walls, the one Romulus prized most was the portrait of himself, ironically, which was a grand thing eve bigger than the fireplace of which it hung over._

_Ren was currently bored out of his mind. Whilst the Lords talked business and finance, his mind wandered off to other important things. When was his next meal going to be? Even though he had just eaten, his encounter with that boy in the forest suddenly quenched his thirst for blood. And why did it? He made a mental note to ask Romulus later about the previous incident. Much later, after the Lord and his wife left._

_He came to attention when his name had been called. _

_"-a great pupil indeed. Why the boy is almost as great as I was at his age." Romulus boasted proudly, then took a swig from the wine in the glass cup in his hand. "Isn't that right, Ren?" his black eyes settled on his pupil, hand on his shoulder._

_Ren just smirked, "of course, you've told me at least a hundred times." The party laughed at that. Ren caught Mrs. Ankoku's eyes and he leaned back into his seat, ogling those bright red lips. She was so into him. And he feasted on that. Of course she wasn't really his type, as far as blood goes anyways. But who said you had to bite into all your meals? _

_"I can tell you have taught him very well, Romulus. You know this gives me an idea..." the beautiful woman said. She looked at her husband, who seemed interested, and then continued. "What do you think, of letting Ren tutor our son?" _

_Romulus' interest was piqued. He set his wine glass onto the coffee table and folded his hands together. "This is quite the interesting proposition... Ren, what do you think?" _

_Tutor? Him? Well... he wasn't one for coercing with people, boys especially. But if that meant he was going to see the Lord's Wife a lot more, then he was all ears. He smiled and replied, "well I am far more advanced than others my age, and I could use this opportunity. So I'm all for it."  
_

_The Lady smiled, "Wonderful-" But her husband cut her off._

_He was smoking a cigar, looking at Ren skeptically. "Now don't be rash my dear. Are you sure this as good an idea as you're making it out to be? Yes, Ren is a model student, but our son gave up learning a long time ago..."_

_"Has he now?" Romulus inquired. There was something steely about the way he looked at Takashi senior. Ren wasn't the only one who noticed the tension. Looking at Lady Ankoku, he could sense a sort of guiltiness about her. "Then isn't this the perfect oppurtunity for him to start learning again! Think about it, my Ren could use the experience, and your son could very well use the training, as you've said."_

_"I don't think we should further acknowledge this subject..."_

_"Oh! Lighten up dear, Romulus is only trying to help."_

_Her husband looked at her. "But do you truly believe the boy can benefit? He couldn't become a real vampire if he tried, Kotone. That boy is a deadweight."_

_Ren was sure his master was going to leap out of his seat and strangle the other male. "So let Ren try. I'm sure if you asked your son he'd be more than ecstatic for this opportunity. After all, if his own father cannot teach him what he needs to know... well outside help can always work." Romulus smiled victoriously. The look in Takashi seniors eyes was feral. _

_"Very well. But I'm administering a deadline; you have until the end of his school year to teach him. It is then that I will give him a test, and if he doesn't pass this, it's over." Ren wasn't exactly sure what he meant by 'it's over.' When he shook the man's hand he wasn't sure if he had just signed his soul over to the devil, or not. _

Starting after school today was their first lesson. He tried to push that thought far away, until then, as he walked to the men's restroom.

**xXx**

Takashi let the mask he prepared slip off his face as he opened the door to the bathroom. He could finally get a break from all those people! He had been trying to go to lunch when a crowd formed around him. He had never known guys to be so... friendly. But he had to admit it was overwhelming him, as he was used to silence and loneliness. He sighed, dark eyes on the floor until he ran into something. He looked up and stepped back as Ren Makka did the same, eyes wide in shock.

"Tch-What are you doing here?" both teenagers yelled in unison.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Going into the bathroom obviously," Takashi said, looking to the side in annoyance.

Ren scowled, "and I'm just leaving. Now, get outta my way." He pushed his way past and into the hallway.

Takashi let the door slam behind himself as he walked in angrily. He stole to one of the porcelain sinks and looked in the mirror, eyes slanted. He had never felt so much redemption for another person his age before! And yet every time Ren insulted him it hurt a little more. He was pretty much used to it from his family, but being hated by a fellow classmate irked him. Being called weak by another male... and being scorned upon for it, by someone like Ren. He didn't understand why it struck so deep. And he didn't want to. Or maybe he did. His fist struck the mirror in front of him. Was he really that weak? Of course he only ended up hurting his hand, leaving the mirror clean and not cracked one bit. His other and slid over his face, covering his half-lidded eyes.

**xXx**

The silver haired vampire was already halfway to the lunchroom when he realized he forgot his cellphone, that had been tucked inside his back pocket. He checked every pocket stitched onto his uniform and finally remembered he took it out before he went, and set it on the sink to wash his hands. Goddammit, Ren cursed as he turned around and walked back to the restroom. He only hoped the other vampire had already left before he got there. Once he walked in the bathroom he was met with a shocking site. Takashi was there of course- leaning over the sink, crying. He wasn't making any weird sobbing noises, nor was his face screwed into some complex proportion. Tears were simply rolling down his cheeks.

Ren didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. He couldn't believe the other boy was crying! He was a guy for fucks sake! But a part of him felt guilty. He was the one that made Takashi cry after all. But crying? Was he a heartbroken teenage girl or something? Ren thought about just leaving unnoticed but he needed his cell phone. So he coughed into his hand to get his classmates attention. Takashi looked up in an instant. Oh god... Ren felt his heart lurch.

Takashi began to wipe his face hurriedly. "S-sorry..." he mumbled.

Ren looked away. He was ashamed of how ashamed the other must have felt. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed. "I left my phone in here some where..."

"Oh..." Takashi looked around and picked up the phone he hadn't noticed earlier, on the sink. He held it up. "H-here." He didn't even look up at Ren when he came forward to collect his phone. Ren looked down at him. They were really close... he could smell him. The silver-haired vampire inhaled, exhaled slowly. When he reached into the others hand, their skin touched briefly before Takashi pulled away. That touch sent static electricity right through Ren's blood. He felt as if he was being pulled in. What is this feeling? He'd felt it before, hadn't he?

Noticing Ren was still hovering over him unnerved Takashi. What was the taller boy doing? Was this some form of cruel form of teasing him? He looked up warily, and gasped. Ren's eyes were fogged with lust; pure red lust. Takashi felt his entire body flush. He tried to back away but his body wouldn't let him. Something was pulling him in, and it wasn't about to let him go. Takashi whispered the other vampires name. This wasn't happening was it? He craned his neck, sensing that his fangs had protruded. This had never happened to him before... this feeling of want. Right now he wanted Ren more than anything. And for Ren Maaka, it was the same. He saw that bone milk throat, clean of any markings... just sticking out for his pleasure. Both teens were leaning in; so close; breathing softly against each others lips. If either moved any more closer they were sure to-

Just then the door slammed open and a very loud student came in. The two vampires jumped apart in an instant. Ren shoved his cell phone deep in his pocket and walked out of the bathroom. He glared at the student. He was a first year by the looks of it, and seemed to shrink down into his shoes when Ren looked at him. While Ren left, Takashi stayed behind to wash his hands. He followed Ren with his eyes. When the silver vampire looked back just before he was gone completely, Takashi looked away and pretended not to notice.

**xXx**

The lunchroom was very spacious so the amount of boys couldn't overwhelm those cream-colored walls. Ren selected his lunch, deciding to eat outside. He regretted it as soon as he stepped outside. In front of him sat; the royal gay tea party. Ren was surrounded by the luxurious garden and it's million roses. At a qaunt white table set, sat the three student Council Presidents, whose names Ren never actually knew. However Ren sensed an introduction wasn't far away... Instead of waiting to hear the gay fairies talk, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Now now Maaka-kun, don't be so quick to run away. We, the Prince, Heir and Highness of the Black Roses know your secret!"

"I don't care."

"Ah but, I'm sure the entire student body would when they hear that their very own Ren Maaka-kun is gay."

"What!" Ren turned around, eyes narrowed. "I'm not gay!" he growled.

The students who normally "gaurd" the school presidents jumped in front of him. "Maaka-kun! Don't speak to the Prince that way!"

Ren was getting irratated already. He couldn't take any more of this gay shit.

"Yeah, Maaka-kun, you must speak to the prince gently! Like you're tongue was bathing in a bowl of honey and sweet words come rolling out..."

Ren growled, "just knock it off with the gay shit already you fucking fairies!"

The Prince of black roses shook his head. "Now now Ren-kun, isn't that what they call hypocrisy?"

"What are you talking about?"

The heir of black roses spoke then, "Imagine how surprised we were when we found out! Oh, the joy, it was so beautiful! To think... all this time he had been one of our own..." He went off into lala land, rubbing parts of his body that Ren didn't want to see, blushing like a high school girl. Next to the prince, the highness nodded, also blushing, with that dark flower in his mouth like always.

Ren couldn't think where they get off thinking he was gay. If anyone thought that it was only because he was in a god damned ALL BOYS school for fucks sake. None of these boys had seen him outside of school with even one of the many girls he picks up daily. So he figured they were just trying to make up some lie to blackmail him into joining the student council, again. He said, "whatever, look I'm not buying into your homo bullshit. Later." And with that he walked off.

"Oh but we saw you Ren-kun; in the bathroom, with that transfer student..." the Prince of Black Roses smiled smugly.

His Heir continued, "Such a gorgeous boy; skin as pale as the moon, eyes black as the night with ebony tresses as soft as the summer sky..." His eyes went all googly as he blushed even more.

Ren had stopped in his tracks when he heard that. His eyes widened. They saw him! How? He turned around and snapped at the three boys, "what do you mean you saw me? There was nobody in that bathroom!"

"Oh don't be so naive... you know we installed cameras in those bathrooms a long time ago... You're quite the charmer though Ren... making our beautiful transfer student cry, and then trying to kiss him. You animal." The Prince smirked. His highness nodded. They had Ren right where they wanted him. Surely now, he would accept their request to join the student council. And then the prince's would have control over one of the most gorgeous boy's in the whole school! Just thinking about it made the Prince of black roses blush.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ren started thinking. If they saw him they must know that he didn't entirely kiss Takashi. But he'd have to wipe their memories if he- "Wait a minute you have cameras in the boys bathroom!" That means they've seen him every time he'd gone to the bathroom. Him and every other boy in the school! He was furious! "You fucking gay pervert, I should rip your throats out!" He leapt at the trio but the "gaurds" jumped in front of him once more.

"Maaka-kun! If you continue to use violence we must detain you!"

"Embarrassed? It's quite shocking actually... I almost fainted when I saw what was happening before my very eyes..." The prince pulled a photo out of his breast pocket. He held it up for Ren to see. The vampire nearly blew up from shock. The picture was a close up of he and Takashi when they were close together; they're lips were just centimeters apart. Ren couldn't hep but get angrier and angrier at the face he was making; staring down into Takashi's dark eyes like he was filled with passion, and the smaller boy had this scared look in his eyes, yet seductive and he was blushing lightly. Ren just about screamed! Of course it would look like that! He was being entranced; it was part of the vampires charm. Furiously, he reached for the picture but the purple-haired prince quickly put it back into his pocket. "Uh, uh uh Maaka-kun. This belongs to me," he said. "If you want it back you have to become part of the student council."

"There's no way I'm going to be a part of that silly little group. It's a complete waste of my time!" He regained his posture and stuck his hands in his pockets. He figured he'd have no other choice but to swipe their memories and take the picture by force. But then he'd have to destroy the tapes caught on camera in the bathroom, and who knows how many there are; or if they made copies or not!

The trio began to laugh together in a gay melody. The heir of black roses broke the laughter and said, "you do realize that with this proof we can ruin your entire persona. No one in this school will believe your "mysterious straight-guy" act anymore and you'll be fair game to 433 hormonal teenage boys." His highness nodded. "You don't have a choice, Maaka-kun." The heir grinned victoriously.

At this point Ren began to laugh like a maniac; standing there with his face up at the sky. He stopped with a wicked grin bearing those sharp white teeth and replied, "Do you honestly believe I'm going to let you get away with that?"

"Well what are you going to do then?"

"I'll show you just what this vampire's capable of!" He didn't wait for an answer when he leaped at the student council presidents. It wasn't the first time he'd done this.

After he was finished with the gay trio and their bodyguards they were left unconsciousness, scattered across the grounds. Ren bent down to pick up the photograph that had fallen. He glared at it as he held it up before his eyes. He really wanted to tear it to shreds. But when he saw this, it reminded him of the urge he felt to bite Takashi and he just couldn't put it down.

**xXx**

Takashi had just managed to get away from the onslaught of guys he'd faced when he entered the lunchroom. Many poeple were offering to eat with him but he wasn't much of a crowds guy. Like in the hallway he quickly made a getaway. It wasn't that he thought they were annoying. If anything he was flattered that so many poeple liked him! It was just the way he was. Takashi would rather be left alone.

He closed the doors behind him, then stopped dead in his tracks before the scene. He was surrounded by a beautiful garden. Bodies were strewn across the grass like litter and standing amongst it all was Ren. From what Takashi could see he was looking at a photograph in his hands.

What should he do? It seems everywhere he went Ren was there! What sort of cruel fate did he hold? He wasn't sure how to react around the taller vampire after what had happened in the bathroom. He decided to leave but too late; Ren saw him.

"What are you staring at!" he demanded.

Takashi looked away. "I could say the same to you," he muttered.

Ren suddenly shoved the picture into his pants pocket. He started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait a minute, where are you going? Do you just go around killing random humans?"

"They're not dead; just unconscious. Don't worry your wimpy little head, they'll wake up in an hour and won't remember a thing."

Takashi wondered what he had done and why in the first place. He couldn't have possibly bit them. The vampire said so himself; he would die before he touched another man. So...what was that earlier? And what about this? He didn't ask, but watched as Ren walked away.

After lunch, Takashi went through two more hours of school. It was completely boring. Not to mention he was the sole attention in every class. Who knew being adored could be so exhausting? And thankfully, he didn't see Ren throughout the rest of the day. Once school had ended, the ebony-haired teenager began his walk home. Once he walked into his new house his little sister jumped on him.

"Nii-san!" the cute little girl squealed as she hugged him tightly.

Takashi began to laugh, smiling as he said, "Ahh, Tomo-chan, I'm glad to see you to." This was the only person he'd every smile for; his beloved little sister Tomoko.

Her long black hair was curled and tied with red ribbons that matched perfectly with the frilly red dress she wore. The small vampire was walking cuteness! "I was worried when you got lost yesterday!" she started to pout but smiled quickly. "But this morning Tsu nii-san told me you came home that night. So I'm happy now!" She got off of him and let him stand up, but hugged him again. "Did you have a fun day at school nii-san?"

Takashi smiled down at her. "Of course I did, everyone was really nice. You would like it there Tomoko, the whole school is filled with boys. Although it's not really my thing..."

Tomoko blushed in awe. "Wow, big brother is so cool. I wish papa would send me to an all-boys school!" she squealed.

Takashi laughed, "Tomoko, there's no way they would accept a cute little girl like you."

His little sister giggled at the thought. Then she remembered something very important. "Oh! I almost forgot, papa wants to see you in his study!"

Tomoko saw the emotion leave her brother's face. "Then I better go I guess..." Takashi couldn't guess what his father would want with him. He began to leave for said study, when he felt a tug on his shirt. Tomoko looked up at him.

"You won't make daddy angry again will you? I don't want big brother to get hurt." She pointed to the scar on his cheek.

That's right! Takashi had forgotten he had that temporary scar. He recalled someone asking him about it during school but shrugged it off as accident. Takashi smiled at his sister in reassurance, "don't worry, I'll be alright." And then he was off.

He hated how his father treated every child differently. But he wasn't going to hate his sisters for it. Although Tsukiko already hated him... but Tomoko wasn't like that. She was as innocent as an angel and Takashi was glad their father was kind to her. He could only imagine what she would have had to go through if not... Like what was probably going to happen to him in mere minutes, just as soon as he opened the door in front of him. When he did, he was horrifed to see his father sitting down with who else, but Ren Maaka.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to make a whole chapter about what goes on during this all-boys school and I hope you liked it! I realize most of the chapters so far are all based on one day and I don't plan on making the rest of the story like that just so you know! lol Anyways, please review! Tell me what you think!

**xxx**


	4. He's not Much of a Vampire

**A/N:** Look forward to quicker updates!

* * *

"Listen, I'm not enjoying this either. But I'm only doing it for me." Ren's cold eyes watched him as he spoke. They sat across each other in their home library. There was tension in the air.

Takashi couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't been taking lessons for years. His teachers and even his father, gave up on him a long time ago. He just wasn't any good. Hell he couldn't even drink blood! Takashi had put all this vampire stuff behind him. And ever since he met Ren... all the things he had, were coming back to him. "Whatever..." he looked away. He shouldn't be acting so vulnerable around Ren. Like he was earlier, in Takashi senior's study. All he could do was look down in shame while his father was talking to him. Well... talking down to him was more like it.

"So we'll start on the first lesson. Fang development."

Takashi's head shot up. He seethed, "that lesson is for toddlers. I've already acquired my fangs." His black eyes narrowed.

"I was told to teach you everything, it doesn't matter what you have done or what you haven't," Ren smirked.

"I'm not doing this," he stated, mind set.

No way was Takashi going through 'Fang Development' again! Those years were the worst ones of his life, no doubt. In that time as a vampire, your fangs were in the process of developing, errgo, it's lesson title. It was much like growing your teeth as an infant, but much more painful. Vampires weren't just born with their fangs. It took a process to set the conditions for the fangs to grow, otherwise it would be extremely bad for the vampire. Without the techniques they practiced, they would still get their fangs, although in an old fashioned way. There would be growing pains at first, then uncontrollable bleeding from the mouth, toothaches, and/or damaged fangs.

"Besides, there's no possible way I can re-grow my fangs," he stated matter of fact, cocking his head to one side.

Ren grinned and said, "are you sure? I can arrange for that to happen." He cracked his knuckles.

Takashi glared back. "Why don't I just show you them?"

"Oh? I'd have to inspect them... thouroughly. Do you really want that?" When Ren said that, he smirked, and had this irresistible look in his eyes. Stupid vampire! Takashi's face flushed. He was paying very close attention to Ren's lips. If they didn't hate each other... he'd so- "I take that as a yes, seeing as how you can't stop staring at me."

"I wasn't staring!" Takashi huffed. Ren's victorious look made him all the more madder. "Hurry it up already then."

Ren was just as close as he was earlier suddenly. Takashi inhaled his heavenly scent. "Open up."

"Aahh-gh!" Ren shoved his fingers in Takashi's awaiting mouth, widening it as he examined his fangs. "What the hell! Did you even wash those things?" he said, but because his mouth was currently occupied it sounded a little slurred.

Ren ignored that comment, but let go. "They look pretty legit to me," he concluded. Takashi scoffed at that. "But just looking isn't enough. We're going to have to test out the ability of those fangs..."

Takashi gasped, "you mean... I actually have to bite someone?"

Ren lifted a brow. "What, are you saying you haven't actually bitten anyone before?" he laughed it off as a joke. But the serious expression of Takashi's face told him it was otherwise. "You've never bitten anyone! What kind of vampire are you!" The smaller boy felt his face flush with embarrassment and anger. "How did you feed? Don't tell me you drink from those wine bottles I saw earlier..." When he turned even redder, Ren hung his head and sighed. "I can't believe this..."

With Ren pushing Takashi the whole way, they went into the city by foot, in order to find someone for Takashi to prey on. (Ren was a little famished himself.) It was nearing sunset, and the sky was painted with yellow, orange and pink hues. The two vampires walked together, some distance between them. Takashi's pretty little head was full of thoughts. Mainly because, he had no idea how to fang someone. But he didn't want to tell Ren he didn't know how, it was bad enough just admitting that he hadn't actually done the deed. Back when he was learning, he'd never been able to fang any living being, it was just too frightening for him. He was actually glad that he had the chance to learn it all now. And the fact that Ren was teaching him...

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Ren snapped. He was standing in front of him. "I said we can start with those girls over there." Takashi realized that it was quite dark and they had been walking for a while. He looked over to the giggling pair of girls standing some ways away from them. The two kept looking over at them, then turned back to giggle some more. Ren chuckled, saying, "it should be easy enough. They look like middle school girls. I find them to be the most... willing." He licked his lips. The dark haired boy stared, aghast. He blushed profoundly. That sort of statement... made it seem like Ren was already sexually active. Was he?

Takashi felt very, very inferior. A sudden shyness came over him. He wasn't sure how to act around girls. "H-how should I do it?" When Ren looked at him, he looked at him like he was stupid. It hurt.

"I guess it was stupid of me to assume you actually know how it's done... Fine, just follow my lead." He started walking towards them. "Excuse me, I was standing over there and couldn't help but notice you two lovely ladies." He approached them with a seductive, crooked grin. The two girls were dolled up like barbies; wearing tight clothing that was much too inappropriate for young girls. It must be how middle school girl's are... Takashi thought. They giggled again, a sound that was really starting to annoy Takashi. But he didn't let it show on his face. Man up, he told himself, start acting cool, sort of like Ren.

"Actually it was I who pointed you two out," he said with a charming smile. "I'm Takashi, by the way, and this is Ren."

Ren gave him a scorching look. He was under the impression that Takashi was inexperienced about this sort of stuff, and then the brat goes and puts on a cool exterior!

The two girls were entranced by the handsome boys in front of them. They were so gorgeous, especially together, it was all just too much to handle at once. So much that the girls were blushing madly, barely even able to speak. Something about those golden and onyx eyes was pulling them in.

"May I ask what your names are?"

They weren't sure which one asked that, but both answered at once.

"Mai."

"Saya."

They were in a dream like state as they spoke. Hands twirling silky hair around their fingers. They couldn't hear anything that was being said next. They were only aware of the two boys' gorgeous lips moving up and down.

Takashi stared at them, unsure of what to do next. "Well? Are you going to fang her or not?" Ren said as he grabbed one of the girls (the prettier one, Takashi noticed) and viciously attacked her throat. It was like watching a wolf and it's prey. Ren pulled up and raised his brow, mouth full of blood. "What- I'm hungry," he said the last part huskily and raw. Takashi shivered and licked his lips.

He turned to the remaining girl and gently took her into his arms. Oh god. She had a disgusting scent about her. It must have been some cheap perfume; sickly sweet to the point where he wanted to hold his nose. Ren's scent was much more pleasing, he thought as he plunged his fangs into the girl's neck.

Ren watched as Takashi drank the blood of that horrible looking girl. It was a sight to behold. Takashi was beautiful, with his face contorted into such need, such hunger! He pulled back and licked the remaining drops from his lips. The girl that had fainted in Ren's arms dropped to the ground at his feet. He didn't care about her 's fangs were still out, and his wanton eyes turned to Ren. One slick tongue passed over his ruby red lips. Was he aware of the feelings stirring inside of Ren just from that act? And then he had to go and say something like this; "It's delicious..." The girl meanwhile had fainted with a gasp and sigh. Takashi caught her quickly, leaving his entranced state.

Ren shook his head. Dammit, what was he thinking? Takashi wasn't beautiful, no... he wasn't beautiful at all. And yet he looked back at the smaller vampire and couldn't tell himself that.

**xXx**

Ren walked Takashi home, out of his own free will. Takashi openly refused to let him, but despite the overall rude exterior, Ren was not going to let the other walk home in the dark. When they got to the large mansion, Tsukiko had opened the door to them. She was the type to make Ren take a second look, and that's just what he did.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ren." He leaned against the door frame, leaving a forgotten to the left. He flashed her his most charming smile.

She ignored him and settled her gaze on Takashi instead. She said snidely, "it's a wonder you're out this late-" she stopped, and sniffed at the air. "And you've had your first victim. My my, it seems I underestimated you," she said towards Ren. "When father told me that Takashi was being taught by Ren Maaka I assumed he would fail in no time. But I see that you truly capable of handling my _hopeless _mess of a relative."

Ren smirked, ignoring the amount of dislike Tsukiko seemed to hold for her own brother. Takashi however, wasn't saying a word. He went inside quietly and was quite upset to see that Ren hadn't said goodbye when he did.

Tsukiko made sure Takashi was out of earshot before she said to Ren, "If you corrupt him, there will be a heavy price to pay Maaka."

Ren was shocked by this statement. He was utterly confused by the tension in this family. They hated Takashi, they didn't hate Takashi. What the hell. And Tsukiko slammed the door in his face before he could come up with a response.

Later that night, Ren returned to his home only to find his master waiting in his room by the windows. He shut the door behind him. "How did it go, Ren?"

"The kid's worse than they said. He didn't even know how to fang someone!" Ren grumbled. "And can you stop showing up randomly? It's weird."

Romulus ignored that comment, but his face held a scornful look as he gazed out of the window at the landscape. "I can't imagine what Takashi senior was thinking really..."

After taking off his shoes, Ren jumped onto his bed and lay down with his arms behind his head. He said, "yeah yeah, the guy's a freak. He treated the kid like he wasn't even his son. I don't blame him though... He's not much of a vampire."

Romulus smirked at that statement. "That child is more powerful thank you think Ren."

"Whatever... Leave already will ya, I'm tired."

But Romulus was already gone. Ren scoffed. How could Takashi be powerful? There was no way that was possible. Romulus must have drank some bad blood and now his head's all messed up. Ren tried to sleep, but thoughts kept surfacing in his head. About the way Takashi senior treated his son... and the confusion with his sister. He was sure she didn't like Takashi, but at the door after he was gone, she acted really protective of him. Ren felt kinda bad for him. Even though he deserved it for being a lousy excuse of a vampire! Then again... those feelings came back to Ren.

He really wanted to see Takashi's face, smell his scent. Taste his blood.

**xXx**

"Not fair big brother! I want to fang someone too!" Takashi's little sister exclaimed while she jumped around in his room. She had a cute pout on her face.

Takashi laughed, he was amazed that she could talk about something so shamefully. Then again, they were vampires. "You will once you get old enough. You can't do it right now of course! What do you think would happen if there were reports of a little girl biting people's necks?"

That made her giggle, "yeah you're right. It sounds fun though! Was it fun for you?"

"Uh..." he thought about the thrill he had gotten from fanging, the rush! And more so because he knew Ren was watching him. He suddenly turned red. Did he just admit to getting off on the other watching him fang someone! "Why don't I let you find out for yourself." He said nervously with a brotherly smile. There was no way he was admitting something like that to his little sister!

She pouted again, "no fair! That'll be years from now!"

Takashi laughed as he interact with his younger sister. His mind went elsewhere during. He was thinking about his first lesson of course. It was great to be learning again! Takashi was even thinking that he would catch up with all the other students his age, like Ren for example. Although he hadn't experienced the full extent of Ren's powers, he could tell he was very strong. Of course he only had mere months to learn everything or else his lessons would be called off, while most normal vampires spent years at it.

His father had talked about it while all three were in his study earlier.

He wasn't happy about the ordeal, more of he just wanted to prove a point. He was one-hundred-percent sure that Takashi was going to fail every lesson and never become a true vampire. He didn't mind spitting this at him while Ren sat in front of them. Although he was set on his own opinion, he was letting this pass anyways. That was good enough for him.

He wondered what sort of lesson would go on tomorrow.

He got his answer when at school the next day Ren sought him out at lunch. Takashi was carrying a lunch tray through the cafeteria when Ren grabbed it out of his unsuspecting arms and handed it to some unknown passerby.

"What the- Ren?"

"You don't need that silly stuff, c'mon." With that he turned, urging Takashi to come with him.

Takashi was suddenly aware of the other students watching them. Surely waiting for more gossip between the two! He hissed back under his breath, "I was trying to keep my act up. I can't just not eat everyday like you! People will start to-"

Ren turned around and pressed his hand against his moving lips. Takashi would have gaped if Ren wasn't stopping him. Guys were gushing over the display. He rushed away dragging Ren along with him. Once they were in an empty classroom, Takashi folded his arms and glared at his "teacher."

"Don't you care what they're going to think of what you just did?"

"No, not really."

"Why did you drag me out here anyways?"

"We're doing the lesson today instead. I have plans after school..."

Takashi didn't know what to say to that. At least Ren wasn't blowing him off.

The lesson this time was about wiping your victim's memory. Ren had done it for Takashi last night but he told him it was time he learned so he could do it himself. They weren't always going to be fanging together after all. Ren told him they'd skip all the baby lessons such as blood necessity, limit, etc, etc, since he already proved he was beyond that level.

"So this actually will take more than a day to grasp," Ren told him as they sat across each other at random desks. "It took me about a week before I could wipe someone's memory completely. But it's complicating, because if you mess up... that person could forget their own name, or worse, their entire life. And that wouldn't look good for us vampires..."

Takashi remembered the incident in England, the reason his family had to leave. He nodded, thinking back to that time but quickly pushing it far from his mind. It was best to forget the past.

"What are you thinking about?"

Takashi realized that Ren was staring at him pretty intently. He stammered, "n-nothing. Sorry, go on."

"Were you thinking about your father?" Takashi looked at him startled that he even asked such a question. "You had that same look on your face when he was drilling you the other day. So I just thought..." It appeared that Ren was a tad bit embarrassed as he looked away, his cheeks slightly tinged a light pink color. Did Ren Maaka, actually care about him?

"It's nothing."

"You know, If I'm going to be your teacher from now on, you're going to have to tell me these things. You can't keep hiding shit just to avoid problems."

Nothing more was said on the matter, and the two went on with the lesson. The process of mind control, which included, manipulating thoughts, as well as planting and reading them, erasing memory and overall messing with the person's head literally was a tricky process. The first time Takashi had started, it was excruciatingly difficult. He would cry from the headaches and pain it caused him. But with Ren it was seemingly easier.

"I'm going to try and read your mind. It's the first step in erasing memory; to find your way into the brain. Just relax, and look into my eyes."

Ren's eyes were amazing. They were a very pretty color, unlike Takashi's plain black ones. It was like He could stare into them all day. Woah, what was that? He had just felt himself slipping into a state of calmness when there was a sharp pain in the front of his head. He realized Ren's eyes were narrowed, he was in complete concentration.

His deep voice spilled out over the confusion. "You're feisty I see, going to take a bit more strength to crack you..." Then there was another intrusion, this one with more force. All Takashi could think about was the pain, the slight discomfort in his brain and the feeling of his mind being intruded by another being. Suddenly memories were flashing by all in a blur, voices and feelings, his past thought came all out. He heard a gasp as Ren gaped. It was all too much- and he felt like he was going to scream. Suddenly the feeling was gone. Takashi felt himself settle back into that calm state of mind, but only for a few minutes was he conscious. His hazy eyes took in Ren's face before everything went black.

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **You like? I'm speeding up the process of things. **  
**


	5. Breaking You

**A/N:** It's so crazy that this series is growing :O Aren't you happy I haven't given up? :D Thank you to all my reviewers, and to everyone who put this on their favorites and story alert! I hope I don't let you down!

**xxx**

* * *

Ren paced back and forth in the school infirmary. Takashi lay on the bed, in a deep deep sleep; his face looked troubled. While, Ren was getting more frustrated by the minute. Dammit, he thought, wake up already. It was bad enough the nurses kept asking him questions. He had to tell them that Takashi had fallen and knocked his head on the ground. At first they were wary of a concussion but Ren managed to ease them out of that suspicion. Although if Takashi didn't wake up soon, knowing humans they would jump to conclusions and take him to the Emergency Room in the nearest human hospital. And once the doctors figured out he wasn't human...

Well you can imagine how that would go.

So overall, Ren was freaking out. It was mainly in situations like this where he had no control that he did. He figured that Takashi was weaker than he thought if he went down like that just from an intrusion. That or Ren probably used too much force... Probably the latter.

"R-ren?"

Ren swirled around. "Takashi, you're awake!" He realized just how foolish he had looked and immediately straightened up and stuck his hands in his jean pockets, giving off a carefree composure. "I mean... finally you're up. I've been waiting here for hours."

"Hours?" Takashi looked at the clock. He gasped. "It's six-thirty! Ren, you shouldn't have stayed here. I would have been fine..."

"It's better if you woke up to someone's face instead of an empty room," Ren said.

Takashi felt a blush rise onto his cheek. He looked at his lap. "Sorry. I've become a burden right?" It was strange because Ren was being sort of... nice to him.

"Shuutup." The smaller vampire looked up startled. Ren continued, "don't speak like you're some nuisance on everybody. I already said it's fine."

Takashi smiled. Then he remembered about the lesson, which was the whole reason he was in there now. "Uh... Ren, about the lesson..."

"I don't think we should continue that for a while," Ren answered.

"I want to!" Takashi protested.

"Don't be stupid- do you think you can accomplish anything in the state you're in?"

"Maybe I am being stupid... but I don't want to give up because of some small mishap. Believe it or not, I'm happy that you're teaching me, because I've always wanted to be someone my father could be proud of. And if I give up..."

His smile turned into a frown on his beautiful face. Ren's heart broke at the sight. It pissed him off hearing Takashi talk like that. He understood wanting to be strong, but not only just to prove it to someone. He sighed, "fine. We'll start where we left off, tomorrow. But if you're going to do this... don't do it for an asshole like that. Do it for yourself."

"Ren..."

"Just... don't talk. I don't like they way they treat you. So don't ever talk like that again. If it's not for yourself, then I won't help you." He looked away from those onyx eyes that kept pulling him in. Takashi nodded, and smiled. Ren looked at the clock as well. "We better go before some teacher walks in here..."

"Are we not allowed to be here?"

"Technically, no. But really, human laws have no effect on vampires..."

Takashi gasped. "You- we could really get in trouble for this!"

"Relax," Ren said. "I can always just swipe their memory if we do run into someone. Now get up, c'mon. As much as I like doing that I'd rather leave before I have to."

Takashi got up with a sigh, and immediately started feeling dizzy. He stumbled and nearly fell off his feet and right into Ren, if he hadn't caught Takashi just in time. However, Ren's arms went around his waist in order to catch him, making his body intimately pressed up against Takashi's, and their faces were really close. Ren looked down at him with wide eyes. The ebony-eyed vampire blushed and jumped back, landing on his feet thankfully. He mumbled, "sorry."

They walked the rest of the way without much conversation. Ren refused to let Takashi walk home by himself, again. Ren noticed that as they went into the darker parts of the forest, Takashi walked a little more closer to him. Since they were walking side by side their hands bumped together, until Ren stuck his back in his pocket. When they finally got to Takashi's house, he turned around to talk to Ren.

"So... tomorrow... It's a Saturday you know."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what time then. Why don't I just call you and let you know?"

"O-okay," he said. It surprised him, and he tried to stop his face from heating up but he couldn't help it!

"You going to tell me your number?" Ren chuckled.

"Oh yeah," his face grew hotter.

"Actually, do you have a cell phone?" Takashi nodded. "Why don't we exchange numbers then." He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, in which Takashi took out his own. They passed their cell phones to each other and quickly exchanged numbers. It seemed like such a simple act and yet to them both it was a sign of their relationship growing stronger.

Once that was done, Takashi opened the door to his home and turned around for one final goodbye. He was surprised to see Ren still standing there. He looked into his eyes. Once again he felt that familiar urge. He was even more surprised when something tickled in his ear and then Ren was gone.

In his room, Takashi stared at the phone on his nightstand. He had only gotten it because his little sister begged him to so they could talk during school. He had no friends before, so it wasn't much use to him. But when he moved and started the new school he got plenty of numbers from his classmates. But the only number he actually cared enough about was Ren's. It felt strange exchanging numbers like they did. Takashi was sure they were getting closer... as friends... or maybe something more.

He sighed and laughed at himself when he realized he'd been waiting for Ren to text or call him. Of course the other vampire wouldn't until the next day. Still, Takashi wanted to talk to him. Badly. It was nice being around Ren Maaka. He puts up a cold front, but he's actually really kind. And despite his perverted tendencies he wasn't that bad, considering of course he was a vampire. Not to mention... the kiss they had almost shared twice now. That was proof enough there was something there besides their teacher/student relationship.

He blushed at the realization that he was actually thinking of a relationship with Ren. Takashi didn't exactly consider himself gay, or straight or anything. With vampires it doesn't matter either way; because blood is blood and sex is sex. And Ren Maaka is the god of all sexiness...

Crap! Takashi asked himself, did I just actually think that? He felt color rush to his face. He would have to be careful not to think like that in his house.

Takashi lay down and curled into a ball under his blanket. His cell phone lay on his pillow, silent and unmoving. He shut his eyes tiredly as his mind drifted off to everything that had happened that day. He was extremely glad he would continue on with the lessons. And maybe Ren was right, maybe he should do it for himself and not to prove to anyone else. Ren was bringing a lot of new things into Takashi's life lately, wasn't he? And he liked it.

**xXx**

Dammit! What the hell was he thinking? Ren punched his wall. He actually tried to kiss Takashi again, there was something wrong with his brain. Takashi was a male vampire. Ren was a male vampire. There was no way they could ever-

Ohh. The image stuck in his mind already. Ren imagined himself fanging Takashi and then- they were both undressed in his bed. Dammit. Ren held his head in his hands. There was no doubt that he was attracted to Takashi. But he was a guy! If he had been a girl there would be no problem and Ren could fang him and get it over with! So what was with this attraction- this craving for only his blood? Ren didn't understand it.

A thought clicked in his mind. He was just hungry, that was it. Once he got back to his regular nightlife he'd be fine and there would be no more urge to do anything with Takashi Ankoku.

A slam broke his concentration. He shot up and flung open his door and snarled at his little sister. "What the hell are you doing brat!"

Karin lay on the floor, covered in blood with a fearful expression. "A-aniki... I was just-"

Ren grabbed her and pulled at her stupid vampire ears. "You know I don't like when you bother me with and yet you do it every time!" She whined in pain and the sound only angered Ren further. He dropped her and shook off the blood that had rubbed onto him with a grimace. Karin was still crying as she just sat there in her own pool of blood. "You're such a wimp," he scorned. She reminded him so much of Takahi right now. Dammit, he wasn't trying to think about him.

"You're so mean big brother! Umm... I was only trying to tell you something when suddenly I ran into a wall and this happened!"

He shouted, "who the hell just runs into a wall? Are you blind?" She pouted and whined. "Now go away, I don't want to hear about anything you've got to say."

Karin started crying more. She said, "I was just going to tell you your sensei stopped by! Umm... he said... Ummm..." she twiddled her thumbs together.

"What, dammit!" Ren barked. He was fed up with his irritating little sister.

"He wants to know how things are going with Takashi!" she yelped. Oh. Ren furrowed his brows in thought as he swept one hand through his silver hair. Hadn't Romulus asked him that the other day? Ren wondered. Karin watched her older brother and wondered something of her own. She asked him timidly, "umm... is Takashi your new girlfriend?"

Suddenly Ren's eyes switched to death mode and landed on his little sister. "Whaaaat!" he hissed. Karin squealed as once again her ears were being pulled as if they would snap off her head! "Takashi is a guy's name you dolt! How on earth could a guy be my boyfriend!"

Karin blushed at the thought. "Aaaah, aniki that hurts!" She didn't dare tell her brother what her friends told her about yaoi that day.

Ren let her go and muttered under his breath. He retreated into his room with thoughts of Takashi being his girlfriend. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Yup, he was definitely going to find some girls tomorrow to get his mind off the other boy.

**xXx**

It was a Saturday morning and Takashi had nothing to do. Of course... nowhere to go, even if he did, he didn't have permission. Despite going to a human school he wasn't allowed to be around humans. His father set down very strict rules about those sort of things... Takashi didn't feel like staying inside all day. He roamed around the mansion. Thankfully his father wasn't home, and his mother was out again.

It was days like this that the young vampire longed for some company. Any of the human students at his school would do, as long as it was a friend he could spend time with. Like... Ren Makka for example. Ren hadn't texted him, or called, and Takashi had been waiting all day. A frown came across his face as he looked at his empty inbox.

"I thought he said he was going to at least call..." he mumbled to himself. "Or maybe I'm supposed to call him! But what would I say..."

He sighed. He didn't know what to say; it was Ren Maaka after all. And what if Ren didn't answer anyways? He was probably busy. But then again what if he forgot! Then it would be Takashi's duty to call him and remind him right? He sighed again. No no no, he couldn't do that. He just laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Or maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself and Ren will call later..." he laughed at himself. Yeah, that was it. It was barely noon after all!

His stomach rumbled loudly. Oh yes, lunch! He got up and made his way to the wine cabinet. Well, not exactly a wine cabinet; more of a blood cabinet if it had to be called anything. His father and mother kept it because it was tiring chasing after humans every day to get fed. It was mainly for them. Although, unlike his sister who goes out to eat, Takashi had to drink from them to survive. But now that he had gotten his fill of blood directly from a human... he supposed there was no reason for him to drink from the bottles any longer. Still, he felt more comfortable doing it this way.

As he uncorked a bottle and poured it into a wine glass, Tsukiko walked into the basement room. Why would she come down there, Takashi thought.

"Not going out?" she asked tauntingly.

He turned away. "What about you?"

"I've just gotten back. I ran into someone very interesting you know." Takashi drank down his lunch, thinking; like I care, knowing that she could hear him. "You'll care once I tell you it was Ren Maaka who I ran into."

He froze. Ren? So he was out- but why didn't he call...

Tsukiko told him about her encounter as Takashi looked at the remaining blood in his glass.

_"Hey there, need some company?"_

_Tsukiko looked to her left. "What do you want, Ren Maaka?"_

_He chuckled, "Don't be so forward now. I might attack you." There was a glint in his eye. Tsukiko frowned._

_"Shouldn't you be tutoring Takashi?"_

_"I'd rather be with you, Tsukiko..."_

_"I don't fraternize with other vampires." She told him, then began to walk away._

_He scoffed as she walked away. "You're not my ideal bitch anyways..." Tsukiko knew what type of person he was. As soon as she left he would find several other girls to take her place._

Once her story was done, Takashi felt bitter. But he had no reason to feel that why. Ren wasn't _his_- and he had to feed, he wasn't just going to stop doing that with girls because he met Takashi. Why was he upset in the first place? His stomach hurt. He excused himself and ran to his bedroom where he collapsed on his bed.

It was evident that he liked Ren Maaka. Why did he have to fall for someone like that? His thoughts were interrupted when Tsukiko appeared standing next to his bedside. She studied him with cruel eyes.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why is it any of your business anyways." He turned away.

Tsukiko seemed at a loss of words. If Takashi was looking at her he would have seen a frustrated expression that would normally not be there. The older sister spat, "don't think that just because you know how to fang someone you're all high and mighty. You're still a pathetic wimp." She left with a slam of the door.

And the vampire boy buried his face in the pillow. He was just a pathetic wimp. Why on earth did he think that Ren Maaka would like him. Tears streamed down his face. He could do nothing to stop and only cried harder when the facts slapped him hard in the face. Ren would never like him, not as a friend, not as anything.

**xXx**

**A/N:** It was short, but I think it was fulfilling enough. Just when they were getting along this conflict arises! Review please and tell me what you think!


	6. Lovesick For You

**A/N:** To my reviewers, Yes I'm alive and I'm continuing this story! Lol New chapter is here! Woot Woot :D And everyone's favorite gay trio as well. I hope you enjoy this.

**xxx**

* * *

At school on Monday, Takashi could easily pass as a zombie. His classmates were wary of this and most of them asked him what was wrong but he shrugged it off. Everyone was worried for him. He wasn't usually this unresponsive; and his eyes weren't usually this lifeless. They wondered if it had something to do with the absence of Ren Maaka.

Takashi read a passage in his history book aloud to the class, voice empty and bland. The teacher thanked him and moved on to the next chapter with a different student. Takashi wasn't focused on that though. He knew he shouldn't make such a big deal out of Ren ditching their plans like that but it really hurt him. He had gotten all excited about being with him... and he realized last night; he was more excited to just be with Ren then he was to learn the vampire lessons. That's why it hurt him so much.

He was falling for Ren.

"Takashi, are you alright?" Oh. He had just set his head down onto his desk. His teacher and classmates were staring at him. "I think you should head over to the nurse if you're not feeling well." He didn't say a word but took his things and left.

The vampire walked the halls without a purpose. He didn't need to visit the nurse, because a broken heart wasn't something she could fix. He stopped to look out a window. Rain pummeled against it, making such an ugly sound. Takashi could smell the rain. He always thought it was beautiful, but the scene before him just made him sick. Rain always fell on sad days they say.

"Oh! What's this? A beautiful boy is admiring the rain! How darling; how cute, simply a perfect picture!" a flash of a camera startled him. He blinked several times, then turned to see three familiar students all dressed in lilac. Aah the students from that time with Ren, he thought. Except this time they didn't have anyone else with them.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh! How rude... I wasn't expecting you to act like our dear Ren Maaka." The one talking had a smirk on his face.

Takashi felt bad instantly. He apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be."

"Such a cute apology! Don't worry about it," he said. "Let us introduce ourselves. We three are the Student Council Presidents; or otherwise known as the Prince, Heir, and Highness of the Black Roses!"

The two next to him smiled, and the smaller of the two was nodding. The Heir took Takashi's hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you," he said.

Takashi didn't quite know what to say. He supposed this was expected from an all boys school, but even for him it was indeed strange. He said, "I'm-"

The Prince interrupted him, "We know who you are, Takashi Ankoku. Now now, why don't you tell us why you are out here and not in class."

"Yes yes, do tell us!

"I..." He looked at all three of them. Sure they were a bit silly but he wouldn't mind talking to them, because he really wanted someone to talk to. "I'm just having a bad day." He gave a weak smile.

"Aww so sad. Beauty's like you should only know good days full of rainbows and sunshine!" the prince said, with tears in his eyes. The heir and highness nodded. "Why don't you come to our student council room and tell us all about it?"

"Well... I suppose so."

He walked with them to their student council room as they sputtered more nonsense. He was feeling very lonely so this might make him feel better. When they got there they sat Takashi down at a small round table where four tea cups and tiny desert plates waited for them. Takashi gaped at the almost royal atmosphere and wondered if the student council members planned to invite him down there. He looked at his tea hesitantly.

"Go on beauty, take a drink! I can promise it will be the most magnificent- the most delectable tea you have ever had the joy of tasting!" the Prince urged him. Takashi looked over at the Highness who was nodding cutely, rose still in tact. He smiled nervously and took a drink.

"Oh, it is good," he said. Not that Takashi expected it to taste horrible or contain some sort of crazy drug or anything.

"Of course it is, now tell me exactly what Ren Maaka did to you that has you in such a depressed state." The prince folded his hands under his chin. All three were watching him so eagerly.

Takashi knew he was blushing. "What are you talking about? There isn't anything... I mean, Ren has nothing do with how I am right now."

"Don't play coy princess!" The brunette Heir pointed a single finger at him. "The look on your face could only come from heartbreak." He wrapped his arms around himself in a tight hug with a pitiful expression.

"It's not what you think it is..." Takashi sighed and looked down at his fingers. "We aren't together, and never were"

The purple haired Prince smiled warmly and responded,"Now now, you don't have to be with someone to like them. And that's the problem isn't it? You like Ren Maaka."

He bit his lip in order to keep his lips closed. He was hesitant to tell them such personal information. But it seems as if they knew already...

"I thought as much..." the Prince sighed woefully. "The trial of a boys love is a painful one. Oh the troubles of a forbidden relationship-"

The heir set a comforting hand on the Prince's shoulder. He looked up at Takashi and said, "we've all been through it of course." Takashi looked to the highness, nodding with the saddest puppy-dog look in his eyes. Did these people truly knew how he felt? Takashi wondered.

"Although we are used to this, we cannot bare to see your beautiful eyes fill to the brim with tears!"

"We can help you."

Nod.

"Help me...?" His brows furrowed.

"You want Ren don't you?"

Takashi blushed. Did he want Ren? Well, want was an understatement. The trio just about fainted at the sight of their current obsessions blushing pink cheeks. "But Ren isn't... is he?" There was simply no way Ren was gay. He was a player, anyone could see that! But that time they almost kissed in the bathroom- No that was just an accident right! Ren got caught up in the vampire charm or something- He argued with himself.

"Maaka-kun is soooo gay. He just doesn't know it yet," the heir said with a smile and a wink.

"Don't worry. He'll fall for you eventually. And when that happens... a choir of angels will serenade you both. Oh such a wonderful, amazing love it will be!" Nod.

"Umm..." he didn't know what to say to that. He felt oddly happy, and appreciative of these strange people who were so eager to help him with his, dare he say it, 'love troubles.' "Thank you. But why would you want to help me?"

The purple haired teenager smiled and took a sip of his tea daintily. He said, "Well, truthfully, we have always tried to get Maaka-kun to join the student council of beautiful boys. And now that you are here, I hope you can persuade him and yourself as well to accept our request! Although, I speak for all three of us; we the Prince, Heir and Highness of Black Roses, when I say that we don't want to see you sad anymore."

That caught him by surprise. His face muscles worked on their own, without him forcing something. He was smiling.

**xXx**

Tuesday came quicker than anything to one Ren Maaka. He had spent most of the last few days in the arms of beautiful strangers. Women, of course. So far every morning he had woken up in bed with a couple ladies. He looked over the mess of the hotel room and was glad that he wasn't paying for it. Ren dressed quickly, which consisted of him simply pulling on his shirt. He cursed as he remembered that it was in fact a school day and he couldn't skip like he did yesterday. Ren smoothed down his slightly wrinkled black shirt. He wouldn't have his uniform in time for morning classes but it would have to do.

He walked out of the hotel and carried on to school. It was a long ways away from where he was so he obviously wasn't going to walk the whole way. But it was calming doing so. The morning was just barely starting for some and the skies were a light light blue and misty gray. He couldn't hear anything.

He could tell something was wrong when he walked into class. The whispers stopped and all eyes turned on him. He frowned. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" he growled out. His eyes skimmed over the rows of students, until they spotted one particular vampire, by the window seat. He was looking out at the sky when those onyx eyes caught Ren's. He smiled, Ren didn't.

"You're in my seat," Ren said to him. He could no longer feel the stares from those pesky humans, and sat down in Takashi's own seat.

"You never called me."

Shit... He meant to apologize, but it didn't come out. "I was busy. It was the weekend, whaddya expect?" Although he suspected that Takashi would be downcast at that, he looked over and found that he wasn't upset at all.

"It's alright. What about tonight?"

"Umm..." he wasn't sure how to answer that question. This was all strange to him because Takashi never acted like that before... right?

"Actually why don't we have lunch together. We can go to the roof if you want."

To his own surprise, Ren agreed. The rest of the lesson went by painfully slow. Takashi was charming, and he never stopped smiling. It frightened Ren, to be honest. Wasn't he supposed to be depressed about being ditched?

In History, which was another class Ren and Takashi had together, they sat a few rows apart. But Ren was still in earshot of the constant flirting between Takashi and some random student. He tried not to care. After all it was none of his business.

"Your eyes... they shine with beauty."

Why was no one else saying something! This was intolerable. And who uses a line that corny? "Could you quit your yapping? You're interrupting my learning process," Ren said scornfully to the brown haired boy behind him. Takashi was smiling at him in what could only be satisfaction.

**xXx**

"Shit. I can't do this, I can't." Takashi ran a hand through his bangs. The trio stood behind him, all smiling.

"You were wonderful! Finally someone is playing Ren Maaka at his own game."

"But how am I going to...?"

"Don't worry, we will take care of that part. And soon Ren will be so jealous, he'll take you!"

By now, he was used to the sudden appearance of flowers, and blushing boys. So Takashi didn't pay any attention to it this time and left the restroom. He was supposed to meet Ren on the rooftop for lunch. But he was so nervous. It still bugged him that Ren obviously couldn't care less about their lesson that he so rudely skipped. Why would Ren react to any of his flirting? Takashi was his own worst enemy right now... Nothing he could do would make Ren fall in love with him.

So here he was, doing just what the trio had told him to; flirting with a guy from his physics class. He hadn't yet gone to the roof, though he knew Ren would be waiting. Of course this puzzled Takashi when they explained it to him. It's going to make Ren jealous, they said. But if it were Takashi being stood up... Oh wait. He had been stood up hadn't he? So this was what Ren deserved wasn't it?

"Where did you say you worked again?"

The boy's eyes lit up profoundly. While he stood there talking, he was under the impression that the beautiful boy didn't like him at all. He smiled and said, "A dojo near the school. It's pretty cool, also the fact that I've been in kendo since I was a kid."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Hey, you said to meet here for lunch and you're the one who shows up ten minutes late!" And there was Ren. He stopped when he saw Takashi talking to someone, then glared at him. "Who are you?" he grunted to the boy. He was clearly displeased. The boy was about to speak, but Ren grabbed Takashi by the arm and pulled him away before he had the chance to.

"I thought you wanted to meet me on the roof! What the hell were you doing with that loser?"

Takashi, who had let himself be pulled away looked at the back of Ren's head with a small smile. He didn't need to see Ren's face to know he was mad. Maybe... jealous even. "I forgot I guess," he lied. "Anyways, don't tell me the famous Ren Maaka is jealous?"

"Jealous?" he turned around, Takashi smirked. "Why would I ever be jealous of anyone!" He spat, then resumed walking. Takashi ignored the harsh tone in his voice and followed after him. He was slightly discouraged that Ren was acting that way, especially towards him. But the mere thought that he was jealous was comforting. Even in the classroom Ren had yelled at someone who had been flirting with him. Perhaps he could have just been annoyed but still! Takashi was making progress.

When they got up to the roof, Ren sat down against the wall connected to the door and Takashi did the same. They sat a ways apart but side by side still. It was quiet. Takashi almost said something, but Ren beat him to it.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have skipped out on you like that." Ren looked right into Takashi's eyes. He looked sincere, and Takashi was too shocked to say a thing. "I know I'm a jerk. Your lessons should be my top priority right now."

The plan to flirt with Ren was no longer on Takashi's mind. For at that moment he actually felt Ren was expressing some raw emotion and as much as he wanted to be with Ren, he was afraid of saying the wrong thing and messing it all up. He didn't exactly know what to say. Because it came as a surprise that Ren would apologize! Takashi flushed, and averted his eyes. Ren had looked right at them.

"Y-yea, it doesn't matter, thanks though..."

"No it does matter. I feel horrible." If Ren kept going on like that Takashi wasn't sure how he would react. Being close to Ren, talking to him, was enough to send his heart into hysterics. "Hey... I know how your family treats you." Oh no. "Like some sort of disease."

"That's not... I mean, they're not all that bad. And it's partly my fault for being so weak anyways-"

"Do you hear yourself? If anything you're weak because you're scared to become stronger." Ren held Takashi's gaze, Ren who continued to shock him even more with his sudden ability to care. "Look I know I've called you names and I've been a real ass, but I can help you be as strong and powerful as you've ever wanted to be. I don't want to be just another person in your life who treats you bad."

"Why are you saying all of this... acting like you care, why now?"

Ren's face was blank. Then he glared, and with a slow simple movement, flicked Takashi on the nose.

"Can't you let people say things they mean and not question them?" he said as a suggestion rather than a question.

The dark haired vampire scoffed, "If what they're saying is believable yeah." Ren smiled. Takashi basked in the glow of that heavenly sight, and too smiled. Ren's charm was captivating, his smile contagious, eyes; entrancing.

It felt good to just joke around with him and speak casually. He started to think that Ren maybe did like him a little, as something anyways.

**xXx**


	7. You're In My Mind

**A/N:** Updated because I don't want to be stalked with a chainsaw! I'M BACK! I really lost all my drive to continue my stories. It would help if people encouraged me more! Please! Threaten to disembowel me if you have to! I love you and I hate disappointing you! I promise I will work harder at this!

**xxx**

* * *

"You didn't go through with it?" the stares of the three student council members would have intimidated Takashi if they hadn't been in a garden surrounded by flowers, table intact.

He nodded shyly.

"Why on earth not?"

He shrugged, and said, "I really like Rin-"

"That's the point right?"

"I can't just seduce him okay!" Takashi blushed.

The three were fazed, blushing themselves at the sight. The Prince had to wipe the drool that escaped his mouth and continued, "I can't imagine how hard it could be... Ren is so handsome- oh but we three understand, your nervousness!" he held his hand in front of his eyes and sighed dramatically.

Takashi bit his lip, and said, "I think he's actually starting to consider me a friend. I don't want to ruin that. I... I don't want him to hate me. That's why I'm fine with just being friends for now!" he explained, and offered a heartwarming smile.

"If that's what you want... However~ we're taking you in exchange of Maaka-kun for now! You shall join us on the student council."

"I don't have to do anything strange.. do I?" Takashi asked them, his face flushed.

The leader gaped, and then shut his mouth and smiled. "Ah of course not! Unless you know... you wanted to-"

"NO!" Takashi blurted out. Just what was this guy thinking of? "I'm fine..."

"Hmph! If you say so~ Follow us and we will show you our schedule for the morning..."

**xXx**

"For today's announcements, the debate club is having-"

Huh? What the hell was Takashi doing reading the announcements? Ren thought as he listened to the voice over the intercom. He resumed looking out the window, it was pouring down rain. That explains why he's not in class... Don't tell me he joined that faggy student council, Ren though bitterly. They were the worst! He'd have to talk to Ren about it later. There was no way he was letting those flower freaks get a hold of his friend-

Hold it. Did he just call Takashi his friend? That shocked him. While they were getting along now and Ren had somewhat accepted him, he wasn't sure if what they were was considered friends. Just what were they?

Teacher and student, he told himself. Juuust teacher and student. Because he didn't have any romantic feelings for Takashi whatsoever. Not that he was thinking about that. Not at all...

Class began before Ren knew it. Busying himself thinking about Takashi he hadn't even noticed that he was reading the same line in his history book over and over again. He growled in anger when he realized it and slammed the book shut. Why can't I stop thinking about him! His lips, his eyes, his smile.. Takashi was so entrancing, so mesmerizing that even now when he wasn't in the room he captivated Ren's mind.

This was bad. So very bad. Ren re-opened his book in order to get his mind off the boy. He read,

_In 1550 the year began with many wars between the two countries. The war hero, Shihae Takashi-_

FUCK! In a flurry, Ren picked up his book and tossed it at the front of the room... right into the Teachers back who had been writing on the chalk board.

**xXx**

"HEY!"

Hm? "Ren?" Takashi turned around, the taller boy was catching up to him with an angry look on his face. Takashi saw that he was coming from the principals office and had a pink slip in his hand. "Did you get detention?"

Ren nodded, but shook his head. "That's not important. Quit the student council."

"What? Why?" He scrunched his nose up, confused.

"Because I said so."

He scoffed, "You don't make those decisions for me Ren. I'm not going to quit."

Ren furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm your teacher, therefore I have superiority over you, and I want you to quit that stupid club. And you will. I don't want you around those weirdos."

"You're my age! There's no way I will listen." What was with him? He thought Ren was done being a jerk but apparently not. It really hurt. He turned away, well tried... because Ren grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Where are you going?"

"To class!" Takashi tried to shake him off. "Now let me go!" But Ren was bigger and stronger than he was.

"You don't need to, it's worthless information they teach anyways. You're coming with me so we can continue lessons..." He began walking towards the school entrance, dragging Ren along behind him by the sleeve of his uniform.

"But we're supposed to be in class!" he protested.

"Don't worry I was excused for the day-"

"But I'm not! You can't just steal me away!"

"Who's stealing who away!" Ren shouted at him. Takashi couldn't see but the taller boy's face was flushed pink.

Takashi frowned as he was dragged away. He said, "this is wrong. What will I do when I end up in detention with you because I skipped?" He shook his head. "I don't want to think about it."

"Then don't," Ren said.

*Gasp* "They're eloping!"

A squeal was heard from the hallway and Takashi looked behind him to see the student council trio watching them leave. He blushed and said, "this isn't what it looks like! I'm being kidnapped!"

"What?" Ren turned around and growled in his face. "Since when did I-"

Another gasp was heard as one of the trio fainted. "He's actually whisking him away~ Like some romantic BL, it's too much! Ooh~"

_*nod*_

"Sexy."

"Hey don't go assuming shit!" Ren yelled at them. "And why are your noses bleeding!" His face was flushed again. To think they actually said that about he and Takashi!

"Maybe they're assuming that because you are kidnapping me," Takashi pointed out.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE?" Ren bared his fangs to the smaller boy, who instantly paled.

Stuttering, Takashi answered, "W-we should go then before they alert a teacher..."

"Why are you cowering? I'm just trying to help you learn," Ren said, suddenly aware how much he'd been shouting.

"Because you're yelling at me!" Takashi yanked his arm away and rubbed it tenderly. "And being too assertive like some brute! And I can walk on my own."

"Fine!" barked Ren. He motioned towards the doors in front of them. "Ready, princess?"

Ren is a jerk! Takashi decided this right then and glared at him as he stomped out of the school. He had the urge to punch him in his stupid handsome face. But he knew Ren would either hit him back, or it wouldn't faze the vampire at all and he'd laugh at Takashi. Was he a maniac? One minute he was being nice and the next he was picking a fight.

It honestly confused Takashi and he didn't know what to think about any of it. He liked Ren, he really did. But he was just so darn mean! And confusing! Why did he have to fall for an egotistical-handsome-overlypompus-manwhore-jerk anyways! What was so great about him huh? It certainly wasn't his dazzling smile, or his pretty eyes. Nor was it his voice and how it made shivers go up his spine when he-

OK. Not a good idea to think about that when Ren was right in front of him. Takashi forced the heat out of his face. He breathed in deeply, receiving a questioning look from Ren.

"Are you o-"

"Can we just get there quietly and get on with the lesson!"

Ren's eyes widened, surprised at the little outburst Takashi gave just then. He watched him huff and turn away, crossing his arms against his chest. The Maaka boy smirked. "Fine, if you say so," he answered smugly.

**xXx**

'_He's so cute when he's mad. Damnit! I want to suck his blood. I want to... I want to kiss him. Fuck... keep it cool, Maaka,'_ Ren told himself. He tried to push away those betraying thoughts. Unfortunately it was a bit difficult to do so when the object of his _secret_ and _dirty_ desires was sitting right across from him, impatiently looking around Ren's room. Not to mention that, he was in REN'S room, sitting on HIS bed, touching his blankets where he...

'Get that image out of your head!'

Why did he pick this place to practice again? Oh yeah, because no one was home._ Smooth Ren, pick a place where you can be alone with him so you're even more tempted to kiss those supple lips..._

SUPPLE LIPS?

"I hate you."

"What?" Takashi looked at him as if he'd gone mental.

"Uh...nothing, I was talking to myself."

Right. Okay now Takashi was looking at him like he absolutely was mental.

"Anyways... We're going to continue the memory lesson, like you wanted," Ren said, changing the subject pretty quickly. Takashi nodded, seemingly more confidant about everything now. "Are you okay with that?" Ren asked him, just making sure.

"I think so... No- I am ready. I can do this," he said.

"Alright. So once again, I'm going to infiltrate your brain. I will be reading your thoughts, so don't try and force me out."

"Well how is that going to help me use mind control again?"

"Experience. If you want to know how to use mind-control, read someones mind or erase it, you have to feel it first-hand. You need to be the one getting infiltrated. Be the person on the outside. Get it?" He nodded. "I'll pick up where we left off. Just take it easy..."

He observed Takashi begin to relax and let go of his stiff posture. Ren had just begun to relax his own brain when Takashi suddenly interrupted him.

"Uhm, Ren? Can you see everything in my mind? You know... what I'm thinking all the time?"

Oh. This was awkward. Ren faltered. "Uh... if I want to yes." He remembered the first time they tried it. What he saw in Takashi's mind.. he never wanted to tell him. He would never tell Takashi that he'd seen him in his most vulnerable state several times. And he wouldn't dare tell him that he knew the deepest darkest thoughts that Takashi had tried to stow away. "But you can control what I can see or hear, when you get strong enough," he explained. "If you tried reading my mind now you wouldn't get an ounce of information out of me. Because I'm so strong. Whereas you, who has no training or strength whatsoever reveals every thought to an attacker."

"Thanks, that makes me feel soooo much better," Takashi replied sarcastically.

Ren paled. "I mean-" shit. He finished, "it's okay, you'll learn in time. But for now, just let me in."

Takashi nodded. His eyelids fluttered shut, and his body visibly fell into a more relaxed position. Ren didn't need to shut his eyes to concentrate. He eased himself into the other boy's brain. This time, Takashi either hadn't felt the pain or ignored it. Ren knew from past experience that it hurt at first. It literally felt like something was being shoved into your brain. You had to be incredibly powerful to try it on a human and not kill them. Vampires could take the pain to an extent.

It was a bit rocky going in, but soon Ren felt an ease in his mind. He was there. He was inside of Takashi's brain, reading his thoughts, able to understand and know every command that Takashi's own brain was giving his body. Now, Takashi was susceptible to him. Now he was in a completely vulnerable state, and Ren could do whatever he wanted to him at this point.

It was... an overpowering sensation. Ren had done this to many humans, but never to a fellow vampire. He found himself getting a tingling feeling throughout his body. There was a connection between the two minds that was extraordinary. Ren could feel every shudder Takashi's body made. Every- every intake of breath, so soft and light. He felt Takashi shiver. He must be cold. Ren was so busy experiencing this for the first time that he forgot where he was and what he was supposed to be doing and just remained in his thoughts, comfortably. He basked, unintentionally.

Ren felt Takashi's eyes flutter open, and obsidian and gold met. Ren was sure how he looked right now. Fangs out, face flushed and eyes focused, seductive This was how he looked every time he was about to suck someone's blood. He was aware of this, yet he couldn't help himself, nor stop. He knew what Takashi was thinking.

_Why is he looking at me like that..._

He said that, but Takashi himself had this look about him. He was so beautiful...

Suddenly, Ren felt his supernatural body being pushed out and his physical body was shoved backwards and off the bed forcefully. Ren's eyes were wide in shock when he fell and hit his head on the ground. "Ow- FUCK!" He sat up and rubbed his head. "What.. what the hell was that!"

**xXx**


	8. This Isn't What I Want

**A/N:** Hey I updated! Aren't you proud of me? ~ If there are still people interested that is. I feel like I lost you and it's all my fault :'(

**xxx**

* * *

He heard him. Takashi had heard Ren's voice so suddenly in his head, the words flowed naturally.**  
**

_He's so beautiful._

He didn't realize that was Ren until a second later. He hadn't said anything about that! How could he hear him in his mind? But he wasn't even paying attention as to how he heard, but that it was said or in this case, 'thought' at all. His face and neck were burning and he knew he was blushing. More importantly, how did Takashi push Ren off the bed just now. He hadn't moved.

"What... what the hell just happened?"

And like Ren, Takashi wanted to know the exact same thing.

Ren picked himself off the ground and looked at Takashi curiously. "You didn't push me, did you?"

Takashi struggled for the words, he was so confused! "I- I don't know!" he said. "How could I? I haven't moved a muscle."

"That's what I thought," Ren admitted and he looked down in thought. "It couldn't be... that you did using..." he faltered, seeming to finish the sentence in his head while Takashi just watched him, growing even more confused. Ren narrowed his eyes and said, "but how could I have been pushed out that easy?" he turned on Takashi then. "What the hell did you do huh? How could you have overpowered me! We're you lying to me this entire time when you said you didn't know anything?"

The cobalt eyed teen flinched when Ren yelled at him, and drew back as if he would attack at any moment. He regained his sense and yelled back, "I'm not lying. I don't know how that happened or what you're even talking about! You were the one who said that- that thing!" his face was flushed by the time he had finished.

"Said what thing?" Ren asked as he looked at Takashi like he was crazy.

Takashi's face was red by now. He honestly didn't know how he could say something like this without it being incredibly embarrassing for the both of them. "You... I heard you say... that I..."

Fortunately for Takashi he didn't have to finish his sentence because Ren's cheeks instantly turned bright red and he covered his face with his hand. Takashi took that to mean he figured it out. "So you..." Ren mumbled. "You heard... me... say..."

"It's not a big deal!" Takashi blurted out before he could stop himself. "I-I mean it's OK we don't have to bring it up... if you don't want to..." he looked down at his hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

It was quiet. The two boys refused to look at each other. Takashi understood, knowing it must have been embarrassing for Ren. He still didn't understand what that meant! Why did Ren think that? Well obviously he meant it... but what does this mean! Does he maybe... like Takashi? And if so where did that get them? They were two boys who couldn't be around each other without fighting and also couldn't admit they had feelings for one another! Not assuming Ren had any feelings at all... But probably the latter if he was still standing there blushing, avoiding eye contact.

Then something clicked in Takashi's mind. He could hear Ren's thoughts. He had actually used his own supernatural power, (if what Ren said was correct) to push Ren off the bed using only mind power! He did that! "Ren!" he said and looked at him. "I did it!"

Ren's eyes widened and it seemed to be finally setting in for him too that Takashi had just used a form of mind control. Ren's face lit up, he said, "You really did! You read my mind and managed to force me out of your brain, not to mention used your supernatural strength to push me off the bed-" he stopped and smiled. Takashi didn't have time to react before he was pulled into a massive bear hug. His eyes widened comically. Ren was hugging him! "You actually did it! You even made it to the last step!" Ren was smiling and laughing and boy was his laughter infectious, Takashi found himself doing the same.

He was so happy that he actually accomplished something! He wasn't worthless for once in his miserable life. He proved his father and everybody who doubted him wrong.. and Ren- Ren was praising him for it! Smiling at him, laughing with him and all because he did this amazing thing and he was so proud of himself for it!

"This is so great Takashi! I can't believe you're already..."

They were face to face, and all too aware of that fact as the laughter died down. Ren's eyes drooped down to look into Takashi's own. His arms were around the smaller teen, his hands were clasped around his backside and he was just noticing how intimate it was. This situation happened one too many times without anything happening. They were so close they could feel each others breath on their lips. Takashi inhaled Ren's intoxicating scent so deep he could practically taste it. It was likewise for Ren who was close to going insane!

"Sorry," Ren said as he practically shoved Takashi off of him.

Takashi's stomach dropped. He slowly got up from the ground where he fell and looked at Ren with a frown. He thought for sure that he was going to...

_Damn it why didn't you just kiss him!_

Takashi's eyes widened when he heard that, and then Ren was looking at him with eyes equally as big.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Ren barked at him.

"Sorry! I- I didn't mean to-"

"What gives you the right to invade someones privacy huh? You think you're so bad now that you can use mind control?"

Takashi didn't understand this anymore. They were far from friends if all they did was argue about everything. He was angry now. Ren was a jerk no matter what he did! "What about you? How do I know you haven't been doing the same this entire time? You've probably been reading my mind since we first met."

"I didn't even bother! You're such a pathetic vampire that you didn't cross my mind once," he said with a laugh. He smiled all too cruelly.

Fuming, Takashi clenched his fists. He wanted to cry so bad right now. He wanted to be alone in his bed and curl up and cry himself to sleep there for all eternity. But he hated being weak. "Why are you such a jerk!"

"And why are you such a fucking bitch!"

_I wish I could hate him._ Takashi felt tears slip out of his eye. Ashamed, he looked down at his feet.

"Are you crying?" Takashi would have seen the sorry look on Ren's face had he looked up. Ren's tone however was far from apologetic or sympathetic.

"What do you think?" Takashi shouted back at him. He looked right at Ren. "You wanted to hurt me right?" He felt like an idiot with tears streaming down his face. "I can't believe I ever thought you liked me. You can't love anybody, you don't even have a heart!"

Ren was stuck in shock. He didn't stop Takashi from running out of the room, just stood there.

**xXx**

He needed some answers. And now. Romulus was in his grand hall, looking out of the window directly above the entrance. He must have been watching Ren come in.

"Enlighten me on something," he called out as he walked across the ballroom floor to him. "How exactly do you know the Ankoku's?"

Romulus smiled at him. "Old colleagues," he said. Although his smirk said more. "Why do you ask?"

"Their son... Takashi-"

"Ah the worthless one!" he teased.

Ren glared. "He's already exceeding my expectations, which were low truthfully. I'm not so sure he was ever a beginner."

Romulus' eyes widened. He smiled, and seemed incredibly interested in the matter.

"A few days ago he had no idea how to use mind control. Today he managed to not only hear my thoughts in his head, but he used his powers to push me without even touching me. How the hell could a beginner do that?"

"Maybe you're just a good teacher..." Romulus said. "You think the boy was lying to you?"

Ren said, "No.. I'm just confused. He barely knew how to fang anyone until I taught him. And he's already becoming as powerful as me."

"I told you didn't I?" his master smiled eerily.

"But there's more. He doesn't feel like any normal vampire to me." Seeing Romulus lift his brow in inquiry, he continued. "When I'm around him I can smell him so strongly, and I feel like I'm going to die if I don't-" he cut himself off, seeing as this was just too embarrassing to admit to his teacher.

"If you don't?"

"Fang him. I want to drink his blood. I don't know why- I'm not a faggot- I just feel a connection to him. It's like he understands me. And it's weird but, ever since I've smelled him I can't be satisfied drinking any other blood."

Romulus wasn't taking any of what he said to be disgusting or shocking. Instead he began to laugh. Ren glared at him. "What the fuck? It's not funny!"

"I actually can't believe you didn't notice this already," Romulus told him. "All the signs are there. You love his scent, you want to drink his blood, your brains intertwine so smoothly that you can hear each others thoughts at the snap of a finger. Haven't I taught you this before Maaka? He's your mate. You two are meant to be."

"What!"

"It's true."

"How is that possible? He's a guy!"

"There's no law against that Ren. When a Vampire finds it's mate it doesn't matter the sex, be it a man or woman. Love is love."

"But I don't loooove him..." he muttered the word weakly, because it gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. He wasn't in love, right?

"Maybe not now, but you will," He clapped him on the back. "Congratulations. I daresay I wasn't expecting this, but it is rather beguiling. To think it was you of all people..." he veered off in thought.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't believe any of this. "I still don't understand. How can you be so sure huh?"

"Simple, Maaka. I can already see the little red string of fate that ties you to him. You were created for him, just as he was created for you. Any powerful vampire can tell just by the sight of you."

Ren glared at his master, feeling anger at this outcome instead of the relief he wanted. He didn't want this. There was no way he could ever fall in love with another guy! "Can't you do something? I don't want to be tied to anybody. I didn't even want to train the stupid brat in the first place and now I have to be his mate?"

Romulus smiled entrancingly. "This is beyond my power, Ren. I can't just snap my fingers and fix everything. You and Takashi Ankoku have a bond deeper than any type of magic. I suggest you take that opportunity and use it to the fullest."

"But I didn't ask for this," Ren said as he looked down, eyebrows still furrowed.

"No one ever asks for these types of things Ren. Fate cannot be stopped or altered. And you have no choice but to accept that."

"What if I don't want to?"

**xXx**


End file.
